In the elevator
by sweetest angel
Summary: Kagome, who just had her diploma, came to an interview for a job of assistant for Takahashi, owner of the biggest company of Japan.But she finished trapped in the elevator with someone all the night.who could he be? and what will happen? SK story COMPLETE
1. Part 1

Hello everyone! Here the first part of my short story "in the elevator"

Thanks to **'Kiyota'** for your fabulous work in beta-ing this one.

AND Thanks to '**RyuuMahou' **for her completing corrections. Hope you will like it! :)

Disclaimer : I know, I know, I don't own InuYasha… Hey, but you neither ! lol

888888888888888888888888888888888

IN THE ELEVATOR, part 1

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ding, ding, ding!" cried an alarm clock.

Kagome turned over after throwing the creation of pure evil onto the floor, nuzzling her face back into her pillow. Yes, you could say that Kagome wasn't really a morning person and her poor alarm often paid the price for her bad moods.

A knock sounded from the door.

"Honey, wake up."

Kagome's only answer was a groan and then silence. The person at the door sighed. Opening the door quietly, a middle aged woman walked in. She came towards the bed where her daughter had almost fallen back into a deep sleep. She lightly shook her shoulder.

"Kagome, dear, wake up," she said gently.

"Mhm…Five more minutes, Mom," Kagome mumbled. Mrs. Higurashi sighed again.

"You have to get up now, Hun. Don't forget that you have your interview this afternoon," Mrs. Higurashi reminded her daughter.

That caught Kagome's attention. She pulled her head out from under her sheets and looked at her mother, remembering the dreaded interview. Mrs. Higurashi smiled down reassuringly at her daughter.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine," Her mother said softly, trying to reassure her.

"But what if I'm not good enough? What if I stand there without being able to open my mouth because I..."

A finger placed over Kagome's lips silenced her. "Shh honey. You will be fine."

"But…" Kagome began again.

"No buts Kagome! You worked really hard and you obtained your degree with the felicitation of your professors. I know you are having some difficulties speaking in front of people you don't know, but I have faith in you. You will be fine. Okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile.

"Okay Mama," Kagome relented with a sigh.

"Good. Now get up, take a good bath or shower if you prefer. I have to go to work myself. Your brother has already left for school. See you tonight hun," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, leaning down kissing Kagome on the forehead before walking out of the room.

"Hai," Kagome replied to her mother's retreating form. With eyes still a little sleepy, Kagome thought about her day, feeling really anxious about her appointment. It was her first one since she had received her degree. Her aunt, or rather, the person that was as close to an aunt as she could get, Kaede worked at this place. She was the one who had told Kagome that the office was looking for a personal assistant for the CEO. It was one of the biggest buildings in the city and one of the most important companies in the country. '_I have a right to be nervous...right?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Crawling from her comfortable and warm bed, she headed for the bathroom. She ran the warm water, adding vanilla oil into it as an afterthought. While she waited for the tub to fill, she undressed and stood before the mirror.

She looked at herself and had to admit that she was not an ugly girl. She had quite a nice form and was filled out in all the right places, but she considered herself to be ordinary and nothing special; not plain, just normal. If she didn't see anything special in herself, so how was she supposed to be confident?

When she spoke in front of people she felt as if she was being judged by them. She knew that she had the degree necessary for this position. During her college years, she had to do some internship time at a company and though she had been shy at first and had some difficulties, her employer had been very happy with her in the end. They had even gone as far as to tell her if she hadn't found something else by the year's end, she would be welcome to come back. That company had been tiny compared to the one Kaede worked for, but if she had nowhere else, she had to have something to return too.

When the tub filled with the sweet scented water, Kagome climbed in, trying to relax. After an hour of soaking, the water had become cold, telling Kagome it was time to get out. She put her bath gown on and went back into her bedroom. Going through her closet, Kagome began to look for what she was going to wear. Anxiety hit her hard when she realized she couldn't find anything good enough in her eyes. She was getting desperate and jumped when the door bell choose that moment to ring throughout the house.

Kagome walked over to her window and looked out, but failed to see who it was. She wasn't worried, though, when she heard someone climbing the stairs up to her bedroom. The door opened to reveal her best friend. Sango looked at her friend, her hands on her hips with that look on her face that made Kagome blush from embarrassment and answer the slightly older woman sheepishly.

"Hi Sango," Kagome said sheepishly. Sango shook her head.

"You don't know what to wear do you?" She asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I swear, you are a twenty three year old woman and you can't even pick out your own clothing? You're hopeless Kagome!" Sango remarked with grin. Kagome pouted at her friend which made Sango give in despite the fact that she was trying to make Kagome more independent. Sango sighed. "What would you do without me?"

"Mhm...crawl back into my bed and die of shame?" Kagome offered. Sango couldn't help but to laugh at her friend.

"Probably," She agreed through her laughter. Kagome soon joined her in her laughter. Sango advised her to wear her nice black suit, which was comprised of a black skirt and blazer, and a white blouse to go underneath. She also suggested for her to wear her comfortable black court shoes. Once Kagome was done dressing, she offered to help her with her hair and makeup.

Kagome rarely did her hair any other way besides a ponytail or hanging free around her shoulders and she wore next to no makeup. It just wasn't her style. Then again, Sango knew Kagome didn't need it either. Sango knew that Kagome didn't like eyes on her, though she didn't really understand it.

Kagome wasn't ugly or plain, quite the opposite really. Kagome was quite petite, had beautiful legs which she almost never showed off since she didn't like skirts. Her skin was silky and creamy and her long shiny black hair was something all women would be jealous of. The best feature that Kagome possessed, however, were the deep blue eyes she possessed, which was rare in this part of the World. Sango had to admit at times she was jealous of Kagome's beauty. They quickly ate a salad then Sango left Kagome in front of the office building for her interview.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………

Sesshoumaru.

…………

It was morning. A tall silver haired man entered the tall and well known business building. On his passage, all the people stopped working, bowing low to him with 'Good Morning Mr. Takahashi' all the way to his office. They were all afraid of the powerful cold man walking before them. The men, for the most part, were terrified of him, the women were too, but they also looked at him with lust in their eyes. The appeal of the dangerous type caused their lustful looks. It disgusted him, though at the same time he could not blame them. He was a living God among the lesser beings. He had to acknowledge the fact that one or two passed between his sheets when needed. He may have been a God but he was a man first. He passed his secretary, Kaede.

"Messages?" he asked.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. One from your brother," she began. A growl rose in the back of his throat. Kaede was unperturbed and continued, "Besides the usual obscenities, he wanted to know when you would send his paycheck."

"That brat didn't last one day and succeed to make me almost loose one of my most important associates and he's asking to be paid?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"One message from your Father," she said clearing her throat as though he hadn't interrupted her. "He wanted to make you understand that this is a family company that was created by him and so he wishes that his two sons work together. He wants you to give Inuyasha-sama a second chance. Give him a call," Kaede said.

Sesshoumaru didn't open his mouth but his jaw was clenched so tight that is was almost painful. Any tighter he would have broken his teeth. His fangs almost broke the skin on the inside of his bottom lip. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Anything else?" he almost growled.

"Hai. Miss Yura called you twice already but didn't leave any messages." Kaede remarked. He did growl this time in sheer annoyance. He could tell that it was going to be a long day and it had only begun. He started to walk towards his office but the old woman's voice stopped him.

"My Lord?" she asked. He turned back, not saying anything to her. "You have the interviews for your personal assistant job today," she finished. He nodded, turning back to his office.

"Your niece applied did she not?" He asked.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. She just graduated from University. She is very gifted even though she is a bit shy. You will see her this afternoon," Kaede said.

"I will see her, but be aware that I will not favor her because she is your niece," he answered with his stoic voice.

"I understand fully Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't expect you to and neither does she. She would not accept the job if that was the only reason you provided it to her," Kaede told him. He nodded again walking into his office.

……………..

Some hours pass.

The afternoon.

…………….

A woman entered the building wearing an outfit much too short for her. She wore a lot of makeup along with a very pungent perfume. She walked with confidence towards the office of the CEO like she owned the place, but she was stopped by Kaede.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't enter right now. Sesshoumaru-sama is with an appointment," she said.

"I'm sure he won't mind," the woman said trying to continue on her way only to be stopped again.

"I'm sorry to insist Miss Yura." Kaede spoke again. Yura's eyes flashed with hate at the old woman.

"Look you old hag, if I want to see him, you cannot stop me," she growled. At that moment the door of the office opened.

…………

In the office, a few minutes ago

…………

Sesshoumaru read and studied the information of this new candidate before him. It was the forth today; all had been more discouraging and unworthy of this job.

"Miss Onigumo." Sesshoumaru began.

"Kagura," she corrected flashing her pearly smile.

"Miss Onigumo," He insisted looking right at her. "You don't have the degree necessary. Why do you consider yourself qualified to be my personal assistant?" he asked. His voice was so cold and smooth that it sent shivers down her back. It wasn't fear, however, that made her shiver. She locked her ruby eyes with his golden ones smirking.

"I have worked with my brother for the last three years in his company and I think I'm the right person for this job. Besides," she leaned towards him giving him an ample view of her cleavage. "I'm sure I will be exactly what you want and need for the job, among other things," she finished. She resumed her first position, satisfied when she saw the eyes of Sesshoumaru travel south from her face.

"What are you implying Miss Onigumo?" he asked.

"Mhm, I don't know. What do you want to understand?" She asked. He snorted changing the subject.

"Why do you not work for your brother anymore?" he asked. Something flashed in her eyes before she answered, but it didn't go unseen by the demon lord before her.

"Personal reasons," she all but snarled out. "To be free of him," she added the second part in a whisper.

"And why would I want to help you be free of Naraku, Miss Onigumo?" he inquired narrowing his eyes at her. When she was about to answer him he raised a hand to stop her.

"I don't care about your reasons. I will not help you," he told her.

"But—!"

"You do not correspond to the post. I do not need a whore. I need an assistant," he answered much colder than before. Her jaw almost fell to the ground from the shock of his statement.

"What?" she asked with shock.

"You understand me perfectly, Miss. Onigumo. So please remove yourself from my office or I will have security do it for you," he answered. She got to herself really prepared to give him a piece of her mind but was one again cut off by his raised hand.

"Do not think I didn't see your little play, but it will not help you obtain this job. Maybe in another company, but not here," he bit out harshly. "I think this interview is over." He got up and walked to the door. She turned to look at him, still no believing her ears. He didn't fall into the palm of her hand like all of the other men before him. What had she done wrong? His hand was on the door jerking it open.

"Have a good day Miss Onigumo," he said. She closed her open mouth, glaring darkly at him. He simply glared back as she huffed before leaving.

………….

He rubbed his temples. This day had been a nightmare and his headache was killing him. He had been on the phone for two hours with his associate and client trying to make up for the insults his brother had caused. After paperwork, he had interviewed four women, all of them were full of themselves, assuming that because they offered him a jump into their panties he would give them the job. How could his day become worse?

It got worse. The evidence was in the door frame.

"Sesshou-kun," sang an utterly revolting voice that was almost too disgusting to his ears. He growled.

"Yura. What are you doing here?" His voice didn't hide his disgust and annoyance from her.

"What? Don't I have the right to see my boyfriend?" she asked pouting thinking she was pretty. Sesshoumaru shuddered.

"You are not my girlfriend Yura," he said closing his jaw as tightly as possible so not to insult her, but found that it was becoming more and more difficult. She was the daughter of one of his associates so he had to keep himself under control or to at least try.

"Oh, but Sesshou-kun..." she whined, jumping onto him and throwing her arms around his neck. He almost gagged at her horribly strong scent. He pushed her away none too gently. The bitch had crossed the line of his patience.

"Do not touch me wench. Remove yourself from this building before I call security," he snapped at her, the last thread of his patience broken.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Good bye Yura," he growled. He walked from his office passing in front of Kaede.

"I have to leave for a few minutes. I will return," he growled.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kaede said shaking her head. She could see from her place Yura frozen in the door frame. The old woman chuckled, seeing Yura's shocked face turn into anger. It was going to be a long day for Sesshoumaru-sama. Kaede only hoped he would return.

8888888888888888888888888

There you go. End of the part 1. Hope you like it. Review, review, review, thanks. Until then,

Sweetest Angel


	2. Part 2

Thanks to you, **Kyota** for your beta-work!

AND you, **RyuuMahou**, thank you for your finals corrections.

So, I will not speak more greetings, since I suppose you only want to read the part 2, right ? Just don't forget about review, thanks.

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha… but I own this story, so all the none existent rewards for it are all mine ! lol

8888888888888888888888

PART 2

8888888888888888888888

Kagome came to the impressive looking building. She walked rather slowly not really trusting her shaky and Jell-O like legs. She had surprised herself at even being able to walk at all. Without any special abilities, anyone could feel the uneasiness coming in waves off of her little form, as if trembling and sweaty hands weren't enough proof. Her poor little heart was beating wildly in her rib cage, echoing even in her ears.

Passing through the glass doors she felt the eyes of the workers and hopefully future co-workers on her. That really didn't help to calm her fried nerves. Some of the men gave her little lustful glances that made her grit her teeth in frustration. That's why she didn't like to wear these kinds of clothes. But to work in this kind of business and to be the personal assistant of Takahashi, one of the most important men in Japan, she had to present herself well and show a little of herself. That didn't sit well with her either, but she had to do it.

She continued to walk before stopping at the desk of the monitor's control. The man was so absorbed by what he was doing behind the desk that he didn't even raise his head towards her. Kagome took a deep breath before starting to speak. She didn't have a choice, she didn't have any idea where the appointment was in this huge building.

"Hm...Hi," Kagome said.

After one or two seconds which seemed like an eternity to poor Kagome, the man acknowledged her existence raising his eyes to her. The most capturing green eyes clashes on her deep blue eyes. Kagome could feel her breath catch in her throat under the intense stare of the man, if you could call him that. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise with the oh so common sensation. He was youkai. Kaede warned her that most of the workers in the building were youkai, like her possible future boss. That, however, didn't stop her body from reacting to the close proximity between his youkai and her purity, her heart rate accelerated.

Sensing her uneasiness, green eyed youkai put down his pen and paper and offered her a smile.

"Good Afternoon. How can I help you?" He asked. At that moment her eyes fell on what he had been doing that was so interesting. To her disbelief she saw...CROSSWORDS! She couldn't believe it. Her thoughts were cut off by his voice.

"Hn? OH! I wish to know where the interviews are taking place, please," Kagome requested, hearing her voice quavering. She almost winced at her own stupidity. She had to calm down or she would never survive this interview.

"Are you alright Miss?" His eyes flashed in concern for her.

"H-hai. I'm fine. Never been to a place like this before, you know with some many of you...I mean, I'm fine. Can you just tell me which floor it is please?" Kagome asked feeling completely stupid now.

"Are you terrorizing your new co-worker Shippo?" asked a silky voice right behind Kagome. She gasped, turning to come face to face with amused purple eyes. '_Human,_' Kagome noted. The green eyed youkai, Shippo obviously, sighed exasperatedly.

"Am not and don't you have some work to do Miroku?" Shippo asked. The man named Miroku smiled brightly.

"Of course I have but I couldn't go back to work before I said hello to this beautiful woman, now could I?" he asked. Shippo sighed again shaking his head.

"Can I have your name please Miss?" he asked politely.

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She saw him pass rapidly through the list of names of people admitted to the interviews.

"Higurashi...Higurashi…AH! Here you are. You may go ahead Miss Higurashi. Take the elevator to the seventeenth floor. Good Luck." He smiled warmly up at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back, feeling part of her anxiety fleeing.

"Thanks..." she began but froze when she felt something grabbing her rear. Someone was …groping her. Her blood boiled in her veins and without a thought she turned and slapped the offender rather forcefully. Miroku fell on the ground from the force of the blow. He looked up at the angry Kagome with a dreamy smile, his hand rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"It was worth it," he said. She looked at him open mouthed doubtful of his reply. He seemed almost happy. She glared down at him then turned towards Shippo. She smiled at him the most she could with her teeth gritted.

"Thank You Shippo," she said and walked away muttering 'pervert' under her breath. Shippo got up from his place shaking his head at Miroku. "He will never learn." He returned to his crosswords. Kagome's words however kept playing in his mind. He was sure she was about to say 'so many youkai in the same place' before she cut herself off. But by her scent, he was sure that she was only human. Strange.

8888888888888888888888

Kagome angrily pushed the button for the elevator. The nerve of that hentai, groping her like that! She waited for everyone to exit the elevator before entering it herself. She pressed the button for the seventeenth floor. Her hands began to shake again. Her nervousness towards this interview was coming back in full force. She took deep breathes to try to calm herself down. It was ridiculous. If she was like that just with the thought of the interview, how would she be able to pass it? She groaned in despair. The elevator opened. She took one last deep breath before exiting. She could see from where she was a door with a room where she would have to wait for her turn.

……………

She walked into the room. That second she walked in she realized she must have been in the wrong place. First things first, the room was full of _only_ female youkai. Kaede never said anything about this. Maybe she had made an error and Mr. Takahashi wanted a youkai assistant not a human. Worse, she wasn't just your average human. She was a miko. On the other hand so was Kaede, so maybe she still had a chance.

The instant she had entered all the women had stopped speaking, locking their gazes on her. If looks could kill, she would have been dead several times over. If she did anything to any of these women other than breathe the same air, she was unaware. She didn't have any idea why they were all looking at her like that.

She gulped, trying to forget that she was in a war zone and she seemed to be the enemy. She sat down not too close but not at the opposite side of the room either. She wouldn't show them that she was freaked out. She knew they had to feel it but she refused to show it. A few more moments of glares passed then the conversations resumed. Kagome had difficulties, not because of the nervousness of the interview, but to not jump from her seat and purify the asses of the bitches that were currently in the same room.

The women didn't even whisper or speak low enough for her not to hear them. No, they choose to speak so she missed nothing. Apparently the glares she received were because the women thought she was pretty in a human sort of way, of course, but that she had no chance in seducing Takahashi. Kagome growled to herself. Like she would do that! She was here because of her qualifications not to sell her body for the job.

……………

After a little time passed Kaede came into the room with drinks and biscuits. She informed that the interviews would begin late. When she had laid her tray on the table she walked over towards her 'niece'.

"Are you alright child? You seem tense," Kaede asked. Kagome sighed and tried to calm herself.

"I'm okay Kaede. It's just...you know," she said looking at the others in the room before returning her gaze to Kaede. The old Miko chuckled.

"I see child, but don't mind them. You have the same right to pass this interview as them," Kaede pointed out.

"Yeah I know. You warned me about almost all the people working here being youkai too, but still..." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Hai, hai. I know. So how is your mother?" she asked. Kagome smiled at the old woman.

"She is fine. Everyone is fine at home Kaede," Kagome told her.

"Good, good. I have to go back to work," Kaede said.

"Hai. Bye Obaa-chan," Kagome said with a small smile. After the old miko left, Kagome could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise from the power of the glares sent her way. One of the youkai finally spoke what all of them must have been thinking.

"Don't think because you know the old hag that plays secretary here that you will have the job. You haven't a chance in front of us human. One of us will have the job but you, you don't have a chance. Lord Takashashi is known for not liking humans," the woman sneered. The rest giggled between themselves. Kagome took several deep breathes and decided not to reply to the attack. She didn't like that they were in the room with her. When the youkai saw that she would not answer their verbal attacks, they settled down again and began gossiping.

…………………….

A few hours later…

…………………….

Kagome was still in the room with the youkai women, and already only three had left the room. The interviews had started two hours late. Kagome felt like she was about to explode. The youkai women here didn't seem to be there for an interview for a job of personal assistant, but instead for whores for a porn movie. They passed the last couple of hours speaking of all the sexual things they would be able to do for Mr. Takahashi. Kagome was really regretting leaving the comfortable realm under her sheets to come to his replica of Hell.

She was disgusted. If that was what she had to do to get this job, famous or not, Takahashi could go to hell for all she cared. She still had hope. If the man was like that, Kaede wouldn't work for him and certainly would not have spoken of the available job to her. However the women in this place made her really ill. Before she strangled one or two of them she decided to get out of the room for a moment. When she was out of it, she spotted Kaede working at her desk and walked toward her. The old woman felt her close and raised her head.

"Everything alright child?" Kaede asked.

"Not at all. I'm alone in a room with a band of...a band of..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"Whores?" Kaede proposed for her.

"Yes exactly! They are all talking about what they could do for Mr. Takahashi for hours. And I mean about all of the sexual things with all details. If I stay one more minute, I don't know what I'll do!" She growled. The old woman chuckled.

"Hai, hai. I understand your...problem child. You have to understand that Mr. Takahashi, who leads the firm now, is the elder son of the original owner. He is young, rich, quite good looking man you can say, but most importantly, he's single," Kaede said.

"So, they are there in hopes that he will fall in love with them at first sight?" Kagome asked, disgusted. Kaede again chuckled.

"Not exactly. Each of them hopes that he will just lust after them. If one of them could get her claws on him, she would be one of the most important women in Japan."

"That is just...absolutely awful. They made me sick by their outrageous clothes, too much makeup and most of all their slutty language. Apparently, not one of them had any degree. They are just daughters of rich people and by sex want to gain more money!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Exactly," Kaede said. Kagome sighed.

"Where is the WC here? I need to wash up a little," Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but the toilets at this floor are under maintenance. You'll have to go to the fifteenth floor to find working ones." Kagome looked at the elevators and whimpered.

"Too many people. I'll have to take the stairs," Kagome said.

"It's normal. It's getting late and a lot of people are finished with work," Kaede remarked.

"Yeah, but I hate stairs. There are already enough at home," Kagome whined. Kaede chuckled.

"Listen my child, you see the third one? The one nobody seems to use?" Kagome nodded. "You can use it. It is slower and smaller than the two others, without all the mirrors and all, but it works well. For now, Mr. Takahashi is out, apparently he didn't seem to like the women of this room any more then you. I don't know in how much time he will be back or even if he will be back. Difficult day you could say. But you have the time to go down freshen up and calm down before coming back here." Kaede said.

"H-he left?! You are trying to say that I supported all those whores for hours maybe for nothing?" Kagome asked. Kaede smiled apologetically.

"It is a possibility Kagome. I'm still not sure. It is getting late and almost all the building will be empty in more or less than fifteen minutes. I will be leaving in a few minutes myself," Kaede told her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Kagome. I will do like you said Kaede. If when I come back and you are not here, I will call you tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Okay. Bye child," Kaede said.

8888888888888888888888

After taking the elevator and getting in the bathroom Kagome tried to calm down. She was stressed like never before because of this interview and dealing with all those whores. She splashed some more water on her face. She would be okay. Everything would be okay. She had her degree for the job and she was more than certain that the others did not, so she had all her chances for the job at the end.

She didn't know how much time had passed while she tried to smooth and reassure herself within the bathroom. When she came out, almost all the offices on the fifteenth floor were dark. She walked towards the elevator and after some hesitation, took the same little one as before. Some people who were working at this stage were waiting for the elevator too and she preferred to be left alone before jumping back into the lion cage full of bitches again.

………………….

She stepped into the elevator just at the moment the door almost closed on her too lost in her thoughts. In the corner of her eyes, she saw that she wasn't alone. '_Youkai_," she noted. '_A powerful youkai_.' She saw silver white hair and golden eyes. The gaze and cold exterior he gave off made her shiver and turn away rapidly towards the buttons. The seventeenth floor button was switched on; he was going to the same floor as she was. Just great.

She cleared her throat nervously.

"Hm..Ano..Hm...Hi!" Kagome greeted uncertainly. The impression the youkai gave her made her very anxious and made it difficult to breath. Her holy powers were on the edge. Silence. She turned slightly to look at him when the door closed, since he didn't answer her. But he didn't even spare her a glance. At that, she fumed. He could at least reply. That wouldn't have killed him. Jerk.

And without even having a conscience thought of it she grumbled under her breath.

"Arrogant youkai."

Not a great idea when the 'arrogant youkai' in question heard her clearly. Apparently, she was lucky today in a way, since she just insulted a powerful youkai she was currently alone with him in an elevator with no possible escape, and yet she breathed still. A sudden noise brought her from her thoughts with a jolt. Kagome found herself on her rear at the feet of the famous 'arrogant youkai' who succeeded in staying on his feet, the jerk. The elevator just stopped...between the fifteenth and sixteenth floors.

88888888888888888888888888888

End of the part 2

(grin) Hope that you liked! Please review, thanks.

See you,

Sweetest Angel.


	3. Part 3

Hi my dear readers :) Here, the part 3 of the story. ENJOY !

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha whimper my life suck! (sob)

888888888888888888888888888

Part3

888888888888888888888888888

Kagome currently sat on her rear trying to analyze what had just happened. Her mind had blanked…blacked out much like the elevator. Thoughts ran wild through her already confused and stressed head.

'_W-what?' _was the only coherent thing she could form in her confused mind. She stayed there on her butt not moving. How long she had sat there she didn't know. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused for that moment. Then her poor little shocked brain registered the events. Kagome jumped to her feet like something had burned her rear.

"You must be joking! Yes! This is just a huge joke!" she mumbled to herself. She laughed nervously at the unfunny situation she currently found herself in. Her laughter became frightening, like a maniac's evil laughter at drowning a puppy. Slowly it died down as her throat tighten almost painfully. She wasn't finding this situation too funny anymore. Kagome was panicking and she knew it. She just should have stayed in her nice warm and comfortable bed. It would have been much better.

She began to hyperventilate, her panic taking over. '_I'm trapped in an elevator. A little small box.' _She took a deep breath. '_Calm down Kagome. Calm down.' _She tried to calm herself. She took the two paces that were currently separating her and the control panel of the elevator. She pushed the alarm switch, nothing, absolutely nothing happened. She tried again, and yet still nothing. Now that wasn't a good thing. Kagome went straight into a worse panic. She pushed switch after switch frantically. The elevator didn't move. The alarm stayed off. She was screwed.

"Help! The elevator is stuck! Please help!" Kagome screamed in a full panic.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement behind her. A hand grabbed her little soft one that was pounding on the metal door. She yelped, almost jumping out of her skin at his touch. She turned around her hand still trapped in a vice like grip coming face to face with the cold and bored golden eyes. Her mind finally clicked, she wasn't alone in the elevator. How she had forgotten the oppressing presence of the man, she didn't know. '_Arrogant youkai_,' she corrected herself mentally. He wasn't someone you could forget that easily. She shook her head and only now saw that he hadn't released her hand.

"Can I have my hand back now?" she asked.

88888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru looked at the young human woman out of the corner of his eye as she walked into the elevator. Now he was looking down at her where she had fallen at his feet. No, he wasn't looking, he was glaring. For the umpteenth time today he was damning himself for saying it couldn't be worse. That was one sentence you knew that when it left your lips, the day would get worse. When the elevator stopped, rather violently, it sent the woman crashing to her rear at his feet most unceremoniously. He almost did something worthy of this worthless uncultured brother, he almost cursed aloud.

He looked at her when she came out of her trance like phase, jumping to her feet and starting frantically hitting the control panel and door, screaming at the top of her lungs for help, he snapped. That wasn't helping his already throbbing headache. '_Again, why me?' _he thought. After all he'd gone through already that day, why did he have to be trapped in an elevator with a crazy human wench. '_Great, just great, absolutely lovely.' _He growled to himself. He caught her hand seeing her distastefully jump, yelping in surprise. '_Honestly what did I do to merit this predicament? Really?' _

She asked for her hand but he ignored her demand, glaring at her.

"Stop screaming and hitting the door, woman. It will do no more than to worsen my headache," he ordered, looking at her with boredom. He saw in her blue eyes the surprise and he smelt the fear that was slowly being overtaken by anger.

888888888888

Kagome couldn't believe this jerk. So yes, she'd forgotten him in her moment of panic, but he didn't have to be so rude! Quite surprisingly, she had forgotten that this fine male specimen was even in there. She growled to herself, a fine specimen, but he was still a huge arrogant jerk. Her screaming and hoping someone would hear her wasn't foolish, but apparently he still felt the need to be condescending towards her. She glared back at him. He raised his eyebrow in question, even as his face stayed as impassible as before, at her sudden change in emotion.

She was preparing herself to yell at him, but in the last moment, she stopped herself. It was futile and she knew it. She looked up at him, looking into his mesmerizing golden depths. All her anger vanished in what seemed like a blink, leaving her tired. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked, I suppose," She mumbled tiredly.

He released her, still slightly shocked by the rapid change of mood in his companion of misfortune. Without a word, he'd released her. The elegant youkai walked back to where he was standing a few moments ago, sat down, his back against the elevator's wall facing the door.

Kagome looked at him, dumbfound. '_How can he be so calm?' _She was definitely jealous. It was not fair. She took several deep breathes; if he could stay calm then so was she, she told herself stubbornly. So she walked and sat down against another wall, perpendicular to the youkai in the Armani suit, trapped with her. She reached for her suitcase and handbag that had fallen in her surprise previously. She remained silent for a bit, pondering if she should break the heavy silence.

"Do you think it will take long before they answer our call and release us?"

She was met by nothing. '_Figures.' _If he wanted to ignore her, then she would ignore him back. It was childish but hey he started it!

They stayed like that for a long while. All that could be heard was their breathing, nothing else. She was currently sitting on her knees on the hard floor without moving. However, after so long in the same position, her legs were starting to fall asleep and hurt. The problem was that the box of the elevator wasn't really large and the other occupant was pretty tall and in their current position, even with her petite form, she couldn't hold out her legs in front of her to stretch her muscles. Not with him in the middle of the elevator, she couldn't do it.

"Do you know how long we have been in here?" Kagome asked. Her answer was nothing. "Can you tell me what time it is please?" she asked. Still nothing. He was really taping on her nerves; really getting on them. He was there, eyes closed, unmoving and ignoring her for hours. How could he do that?

She sighed, mumbling under her breath about 'arrogant youkai that assumes they were better than anyone.' She reached into her bag to find her portable. Even if she wasn't capturing a signal inside this metal box, she could at least know what time it was. After a little campaign of searching in her bottomless bag, she found it, yelling 'ah ha!' happily. However when she saw the screen, her smile vanished. They had been trapped for the last hour. '_What was security doing?'_ She whimpered. '_Would someone come to their rescue?' _

…………..

Time continued to pass and they were still in that evil box. Kagome sighed deeply. She slipped out of her shoes and moved so she was now hugging her legs, ideas of modesty really away from her mind at the moment.

"I missed my interview now," she whispered to herself.

That caught his attention. Slowly, he opened his eyes. '_Was she here for the job interview to be my personal assistant?'_ he thought and eyed her by the corner of his eyes, contemplating.

Sensing his gaze on her, she turned her head to look at him with her bright curious blue eyes. However, nothing but boredom was showing on his beautiful pale face. She cocked her head to one side and spoke quietly.

"Are you working in this building?" she asked cautiously.

Again nothing. She narrowed her eyes at him but tried to stay calm. He was an ass, and she would prove that she had more manners than the prick, the powerful and beautiful demon prick. That was a detail she couldn't forget. His youki was so great that she was struggling to keep her miko powers in. His powers were brushing her skin, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. Never had she felt such powerful youki before. Kaede was right, there were quite remarkable youkai in the building, but he was still a jerk because she was still waiting for his answer. She was fuming inside, but continued to speak to him.

"I asked that because I was supposed to have an interview for this job application this afternoon. But I lost everything," she mumbled quietly.

………

Sesshoumaru stayed silent._ 'So I was right, she was here for the job. A human…' _But his musings were interrupted again by her sweet voice.

"Someone that is really close to me, like an aunt really, is working as a secretary here. Perhaps you know her? Kaede?" Kagome asked.

'_So it is the old Miko niece.'_ He heard so much good about her, and because he had nothing else to entertainment himself with maybe he could indulge himself and gift her with the privilege of his attention. It wasn't because he was curious at all, or that he cared, none of that at all of course. So he spoke for the first time.

"Were you not supposed to stay in the room to wait until your turn or were you late?" he inquired with his characteristic smooth voice. At first, Kagome was shocked. He was speaking to her. And his voice… it was a sin in and of itself. But she caught herself in time before she let appear something she would surely regret. The only clue of his effect on her was a really light pink coloring her cheeks.

"No-no I was on time," she said with a huff. "But I was extremely nervous about the interview and I had some...difficulties staying in the room with the other women." she said with a half growl. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. She bit her bottom lip, attiring immediately his cold intimidating gaze on the offended appendage for a second. He knew she was burning to tell him why she couldn't stay in the room. He could feel it. He was slightly curious now, he had to admit.

Just by the weight of his eyes and the raised eyebrow, Kagome could no longer take it and had to tell him.

"Okay okay! But you cannot speak this to anyone. I mean, I don't care what they think but I don't want to have any problems with anyone," she told him. She was met by silence and took it as consent. "I just couldn't stand to stay in there. I think if I had stayed in that room one more minute, I would have purified one or more of those...women," she said a hint of disgust in her voice. Again his eyebrow raised in question. He was slightly amused by her reaction to his gaze. She couldn't take much pressure and he wasn't doing anything but gazing at her. She cracked and started at an almost scream.

"They were just bitches! And, and I speak about the human meaning of the word. Just whores, sluts even! You know what I mean?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself, which was truly rare, him the master of self-control, he chuckled. She was just too adorable in her innocent way. That wasn't as shocking to think that about her, as he would have thought.

"I perfectly understand what you mean," he answered. After all he was the one who had to deal with their advances towards him. She looked relieved that he wasn't thinking low of her due to this. And so she continued more freely.

"I thought I would have thrown up, or killed one or two of them, or even myself if I had stayed longer!" She flushed slightly, exciting the curiosity and amusement of the youkai before her. "They were just speaking about … s-sex and all the things they would enjoy doing to Mr. Takahashi for the job. From what I heard, not one had a degree. They were just youkai female whores in heat! They were driving me crazy. Not to mention I was the only human there!" Kagome finished. If it had been Sesshoumaru's style he would have laughed at her reaction. She was really too much.

She cocked her head to the side, her cheeks a delicious pink. "You are working in this building, right?" she asked again.

"Indeed," he answered, not revealing his identity. He was not surprised to hear the behavior of the women here for the job.

"Does...Does Mr. Takahashi have...pr-problems with humans?" she asked sheepishly. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her question but said nothing and let her speak her mind. "I don't want to be disrespectful or anything. It's just...I was the only human in that room for the job. Kaede tried to reassure me with the fact that Mr. Takahashi wasn't someone to succumb to the bitches' games. That what he wanted, what he truly wanted was a real assistant and not a slut to warm his bed. I must admit, I was afraid when I saw all of those diploma-less, whorish women." She blushed slightly. "They told me a human like me didn't have a chance in hell to have this job against them. But of course, Aunt Kaede said to tune them out. That even if he was a little cold, Mr. Takahashi was an honorable man...err youkai," Kagome finished.

She took her legs higher and closer to her, resting her chin on her knees. Her skirt was riding really high exposing even more of her beautiful legs to the piercing golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. After a few moments time alone with the onna, he could tell that it was totally innocent on her part. She wasn't aware of the fact her current position could affect any normal constituted male. So, being the gentleman he was he didn't say anything and enjoyed the spectacle. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I believe Kaede is right. Takahashi would not discriminate against you for being both a human and a miko. His personal conviction isn't important, just your qualifications count," he reassured her. Kagome looked up at him like a child who had been awarded the gift of her life on Christmas Day. Her innocence surprised him.

"Thank You," she said softly. A few moments of silence passed. "By the way, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

She looked at him expectantly. He knew what she was waiting for; for him to say his name in counterpart. But the idea of her knowing the fact he was Takahashi, the youkai she had come to see, would only set her nerves off again. She didn't recognize him, so he played along…partly.

"Sesshoumaru," he answered.

She smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. She had a real genuine smile like he'd never seen before. Not surprising with the circle gravitating around him. It was like the entire box lit up as her face did. He was surprised to not be disturbed by her humanity. He didn't really like humans; he thought them to be beneath him in a way. There were really few humans that he respected and the 'aunt' of the young woman imprisoned with him, was one of them.

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru," she said softly, her smile still in place.

No she didn't react at his name, so he was safe. He didn't need a crazy woman jumping on him in this restrictive place like a man in the desert in front of a bottle of water. Even if he doubted that she was the type. Better to be safe than sorry. He nodded in response.

"So you didn't answer my previous question. Are you working here? You seem to," She asked.

"I am," he answered.

"Where do you work?" she asked.

"Fifteenth floor," he responded.

"Oh so you are working with Takahashi-sama? Do you know him well?" she asked.

"Hn." Not knowing how to answer the girl's question without lying he stayed silent. Lying was beneath him.

"Hm, okay," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru then froze mentally. '_Wait a second. Why am I responding at all her questions in the first place?'_

88888888888888888888

End of the part 3.

Thank for reading and your patience. Thanks a lot for the ones who took the time to leave a review. It's important for me to have you point of view, so thank you.

And of course, thanks to my beta, Kiyota, for her wonderful job. You are a lifesaver girl! ;)

And thanks to RyuuMahou for her help too.

Well, I'm off. Laters,

Sweetest Angel.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Thanks to Kyota and RyuuMahou for their corrections.

8888888888888

Part 4

8888888888888

_Previously_

Sesshoumaru then froze mentally._ 'Wait a second. Why am I responding at all her questions in the first place?'_

………………

That was a really good question. Never had the demon Lord answered a question if it didn't have a purpose for him, something to win back. Moreover, he couldn't see the advantage for his person to answer her questions. His eyes narrowed in slits. '_What is she doing to this Sesshoumaru?' _She was obviously doing something to make him act so out of place, act so un-Sesshoumaru-like.

"Can I ask you a question?" spoke her soft voice. But this time he turned his head away from her and stayed silent. He would not let himself be controlled by a puny human. No not him. Not the powerful and feared Sesshoumaru-sama. He ignored her.

'_Did I say something I shouldn't have?' s_he thought, a little depressed but absolutely puzzled by his sudden changed of composure. She bit her bottom lip anxiously. If she had said something he didn't like, she hadn't a clue as to what. She replayed their discussion finding nothing that could have caused his sudden silence.

"Did I say something that offended you Sesshoumaru?" she asked timidly.

When he heard her pitiful voice, it was like something had taken a hold of his heart and tightened its hold viciously. That never happened to him before. Why then, did this simple human touch him like that so easily? No one had ever affected him like this in all his life. The tone of her voice made it seem as though he'd hit her puppy in front of her. The damn impulse ran through his whole body, though he tried to resist it. Losing his inward battle to remain cold to her, he turned his head to her. She looked like a lost little girl, even though her body was far from such. Her eyes were the worse.

They shined with so much innocence, that they touched his very soul, shattering what little of his resolve was left. She hadn't done anything to try to seduce him, nothing he didn't want; he was simply doing it to himself, willingly. He had answered her questions but he had wanted to do so. Sighing, he knew he shouldn't have looked upon her. There was something about her that was preventing him to raise his habitual barrier.

"You had an inquiry?" he asked softly.

Shocked flashed in her eyes for a second then she smiled. Sesshoumaru knew she couldn't understand his sudden change. He wasn't able to understand it himself.

"Do you..." She began biting her lip again. Immediately his gaze fell to the offended appendage. '_She needs to stop doing that in this Sesshoumaru's presence,' _he growled to himself. Kagome, however, was oblivious of what troubling her small innocent gesture was doing to the demon lord.

"Do you positively believe I could have had a chance for the job?" she asked. That was really a difficult question to ask him. What would he say to her? He cleared his throat before replying.

"I don't know you well enough Miss Higurashi..."

"Kagome," she cut him off. He looked at her a second before speaking again.

"Kagome. To answer your question, I don't have all the elements in hand to give you a thoughtful reply. All I can say is with the way things are and with what little I already know, you could have," he concluded thoughtfully.

"Thank You Sesshoumaru," she said looking up at him with tearful blue eyes. She was mesmerizing him. The little light which had appeared with his answer, suddenly disappeared, allowing sadness to surface. She bent her head, placing her chin on her knees. "Even if that doesn't change anything," she whispered more to herself then to him. She was looking at the floor, avoiding his gaze. He could almost taste the distress that was flooding her body and aura. She was losing a battle against the raising salty tears, blinking them furiously. She hugged her legs closer to herself.

"I knew I should have just stayed in bed this morning," she chuckled humorlessly to herself. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru almost felt pity for the creature before him. She was stressing herself out about the interview and she had ended up trapped in an elevator just before it. However, she was trapped with the interviewer, though she was unaware of such.

"Has the elevator done this before?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Just my luck then. Kaede told me to take this one so I could avoid being around so many unknown people. I was going to take the stairs, but I whined because how many stairs I climb every day. She proposed this small old elevator. See I live at a shrine and there are so many stairs up to it that my legs burn. So the prospect wasn't flattering of climbing more," Kagome chuckled. "I acted like a little girl and now I'm paying for it and so are you."

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow in inquiry.

"Since the moment I opened my eyes this morning, this day has been nothing but a catastrophe and in my bad luck you were trapped too. Of course with no help for hours! I felt something this morning telling me that something horrible was going to happen," she finished.

"Hn," was all he said. '_I felt the same this morning. Apparently the combination of our bad luck explains our current predicament.' _He looked to his right again and watched her. A twinkle appeared in his eyes as an idea popped into his mind; an idea to stop her from stressing in front of him and a way to pass time as well. He opened his mouth, letting the perfect deep and silk voice fall to her ears.

"I can propose something," he said.

"What?" she asked her heading shooting up, her voice eager with the prospect of something to help pass the time.

"Do you have your curriculum vitae with you? All your information?" he asked. She nodded her head making a cute curious puppy face.

"Hai, in my bag," she answered. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the outcome of her mannerism and continued to speak.

"May I look at it? If it's good, I can perhaps help you when we come out of this damn box," he said.

"You would do that?" she asked hopefully. He nodded once.

"I have my ways. I am working here and know the owner of this company, very well." He answered carefully. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was doing this. After all it wasn't in his character at all to act this way for anyone, let alone a person he just met. Looking at the beautiful young woman hugging her legs, amazing legs by the way, to her looking so pitiful, he couldn't help it. Her blue eyes mesmerized and surprised him with tears and he felt a pull on his icy heart.

Then he realized his own thoughts, freezing. '_Did this Sesshoumaru truly think a mere mortal beautiful?'_ He risked the glance in her direction._ 'Hai, I do.'_ What shocked him even more was the idea wasn't as troubling as it should have been. Never once in his long life had he ever found a human appealing. Even women, by human standards that were quite beautiful didn't interest him. Just to be a part of that species immediately disqualified them. Humans were inferior creatures. That was half the reason, besides his chronic fits of stupidity, Sesshoumaru could not stand his half brother. He had lowly human blood running in his veins. That made him far beneath Sesshoumaru.

However that apparently wasn't an issue with the human at his side. Why he was reacting this way and so strongly to her he didn't know. The fact she wasn't a simple average human, but a miko wasn't the reason either. He had encountered several miko during his lifetime and never had reacted this way towards them. No, it was specifically this one. He didn't know what the cause of his reaction was, but he didn't like it. He hated being left in the dark, and this new sensation was not pleasing or welcome in the least.

Then he realized another thing, his inner beast was pulling at his chains. Usually, Sesshoumaru had to contain his beast since it wanted to kill each human that crossed their path. It had no wish to harm to kill the human before him, but to act on a totally different level. Apparently he was not the only one enjoying the spectacle of her creamy, soft looking skin. This was a new occurrence too.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously for the second time. What was she doing to him? She must be doing something, since even in front of the most beautiful demonesses his beast never reacted this way. His cold golden eyes scanned the young woman trapped in this satanic box beside him. He could find no proof of her deceit in her body language or scent. When he looked at her curvy soft body, deep emotion filled blue eyes and long ebony hair, all he could see was innocence and purity. What a body she had.

He froze again and stopped immediately looking at her. He had felt something awakening in him and it was far from pure and innocent. He was disgusted with himself at the reaction his body had to this human. Sesshoumaru almost allowed a growl to escape at his reaction. She wasn't doing anything at all and his blood was already rushing straight for his nether region. Gracefully, for his exterior pride, not a single sign of rage would be seen, but it boiled within his veins.

He was brought out of his musing when the object of his frustration gave him the files to read. He took them eagerly, willing the object to keep him distracted. Had it been like him, his eyes would have been wide in a state of shock from what he read. Even though it was not his normal reaction, a flash of surprise flashed across his amber pools.

'_This is good, really good. It's the first real file that I have read today. Kaede was right about her 'niece'. She has a good degree. A lesser one would have been enough for this job, but this is a plus in my case. Maybe...'_ He looked up discretely to see her hopeful face, shining eyes watching him expectantly, nervously. '_She truly wants this job.' _he mused silently.

After a little hesitation, he finally decided to ask her typical questions of an interviewer, testing her. At the first question she cocked her head to one side, looking slightly like a puppy at his inquiry. It almost made him chuckle considering he was the dog after all. Her face, eyes, and expression when she looked at him like that made a certain part of his anatomy twitch in interest. He groaned inwardly, what was she doing to him? He, the master of self control, was losing. And she wasn't even trying. Without thinking, his intense gaze scanned slowly all of her and unconsciously settled on her lips, licking his own.

He had to admit, if only to himself, that for a human she was interesting. He had control over his body he refused to do anything, even if they were trapped for hours. He wasn't some horny pup! He wasn't like his pathetic excuse of a half brother. His reaction was normal for any man who hadn't been to bed with a woman in a long while. That was the explanation. It was the only reason for this or so he tried to convince himself. Therefore, with that in mind, he cleared his throat and asked questions as if nothing happened, with a blank emotionless face.

After a half hour of playing question and answer, he ended their mock interview. He didn't say it out loud and never would, even under torture, but he was impressed. She was a little shy and nervous when she had to speak or when he looked at her but her answers were well thought and truthful. He remembered what Kaede said to him about her and now he understood. He had no doubt that he would have had someone way more nervous in front of him, possibly unable to speak with how stressed she would have been. He looked at her again as she fidgeted. She hugged herself, trying to reassure herself.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what do you think?" she asked timidly. Her voice was sweet even quavering. She couldn't look at him in the eyes; his gaze was far too intense for her to be at ease. A light pink appeared on her cheeks, embarrassed to have so much attention on her petite body. He found it rather cute. He could have laughed when his velvet deep voice made her jump out of her skin; her glances automatically falling back on the Lord before her.

"It's good," he stated simply.

"So...so I could have had it, if not being trapped in this damn elevator, a chance in front of Takahashi-sama?" she asked quietly. He nodded once in reply and was slightly surprised when she smiled at him though it was a sad, but grateful smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………

_One hour earlier,_

_On the fifteenth floor…_

………………

The old miko rose from her chair, her old back bones almost cracking from the sudden change of position. She began to put away all the papers on her desk. Her day of work had finished two minutes ago. A difficult and unfinished day. She walked calmly towards the office at the end of the corridor. The door read _S. Takahashi, CEO_.

She sighed. Finally, the Taiyoukai didn't return. It was a little troublesome for the aged woman due to all the interviews secluded that late in the afternoon but she couldn't truly blame the demon for running away after the day he had.

They were truly interesting specimens, shameless women with fangs raking the floor. Kaede shook her head in shame when she walked past the door holding the demonesses inside. She walked inside the office and passed to the desk. She put away some papers, filing them respectively. She almost never did this kind of thing for Sesshoumaru. Firstly he was almost always working past the end of her day and secondly if it had to be done, it was his assistant that did so. Thirdly, he liked his control and everything had its rightful place, making him almost obsessive.

This was one of the reasons he was the CEO of the biggest company in Japan at such a young age. Contrary to what people thought, Sesshoumaru had worked very hard to have this place in business and it wasn't given freely by his father. He had been really difficult to give this high post. Not like what could be done now for his younger brother from his damn father. It was one of the many things that were totally different between the two. Inuyasha was the favorite of the former boss and could do anything and everything he wanted, far too much freedom. Sesshoumaru only had severity.

This obsession for perfection was one of the reasons his last assistant had quit. Nothing could be less than perfect where Sesshoumaru was concerned. They had all been fired either for trying to hit on Sesshoumaru or because they had run away crying to their mothers. One of them even had the audacity to enter his bedroom when they were away for his affairs, waiting for him there, nude as the day she was born.

Kaede was sure that other women had done worse than that. After all, the Taiyoukai was quite the catch; absolutely handsome, rich and still single. 'Female Sharks' were always swimming around him, waiting for the perfect moment to attack; much like the women who had come for the job that day.

Kaede was sure the poor man was more shocked than anything. The one nude assistant on his bed was well known, for Sesshoumaru had entered the bedroom with three of his co-workers to discuss the current file they were having problems with. An awkward moment did follow. The three co workers just laughed like mad, teasing their cold CEO profusely. Sesshoumaru however hadn't found it funny and neither had the poor simple minded gold digger. She had attempted to run from the room, humiliated, with the sheets of the bed around her, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru asking her what he was to sleep on if she took his sheets. She made a move to put her clothing on and leave the sheets, but he had said he would be unable to sleep with her stench on them.

He told her to go to reception and ask for new ones not allowing her to dress before throwing her from his room. She had left and cried to her mother. You would have thought that others wouldn't repeat such foolishness, but sadly the proof was rooms away, ready to repeat history.

Kaede saved all the information on the windows opened on the computer screen before shutting the computer down. She switched the lights off and closed the office. The easy part was done, now she just had to jump into the lion's cage.

The old woman walked slowly towards the room where the demonesses were awaiting their interviews. She paused at the door, taking a deep breath. She was getting too old for this kind of work. More and more often she had definitely found herself tired at the end of each work day with her old bones hurting. She could always retire but she knew herself enough, that after two days at home she would be bored to death. That was why she still worked. She couldn't wait for her boss Sesshoumaru to finally find an assistant with some competence and keep her, so she didn't have to do double the work. That was why, even though her innocent niece would have some difficulties to adapt to this new world, she had informed her of the interviews.

She knew that Kagome, once passing her shyness and the difficulties of the position, would be perfect for the job. She took another deep breath before opening the door. Immediately all the heads turned towards the person at the door.

"Ladies, I am sorry to announce that the interviews were canceled for the time being. Takahashi-sama has an important and unexpected urgency that he could not avoid," Kaede informed the room.

"WHAT?!" The demonesses shrieked. Kaede ignoring the outburst continued.

"Please, you are invited to leave your contact information at the front door so we can reschedule your appointment in the near future. Takahashi Inc. implores your understanding and your forgiveness," Kaede finished.

She tuned out the rather crude comments from the demonesses waiting patiently for them to leave. She cleaned the room rapidly once they had left, knowing the maid wouldn't come to this floor before Monday night to clean. She closed the room and returned to her desk, shutting down the computer and taking her coat. She padded towards the elevator and called the smaller one. In front of it, she was suddenly aware that her niece wasn't in the room with the other women. She thought that maybe it was too much for her sweet Kagome and she had fled back home. She thought to check the bathroom just in case. Even in difficulties it wasn't like Kagome to run home. She called the other two elevators waiting patiently before climbing into the first one to appear.

The door opened revealing someone she recognized immediately that was working one floor up from hers.

The two of them started to talk animatedly about their respective day of work. Occupied, Kaede forgot to stop at the bathroom…and forgot all about her missing niece.

8888888888888888888888888888

End of the part 4.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. (sigh) Life is cruel, ne? What I wouldn't do to own my personal Sesshoumaru… O.O I didn't know you were already there! (cough, cough)

(blush) Forget I had said anything; it was just your imagination working. Yeah, that's it.

A/N: I know, I know, some of you must have been thinking "Where the Hell has that damn girl disappeared to?! Where is the next part!? "

(smiles sheepishly) I apologize for the long wait for this new update. As some of you must be in the same situation, it's the period of exams right now, so there are a lot of things to do, but I thought that you would like a new chapter, so here it is! I'm too kind, right! (cough)

Ok, well, as you will see, this part 5 is longer than any others before…maybe some kind of "I'm sorry" for the long wait…? :)

And for '_jeweled fairy_' who had asked for chapters a little longer. ;)

By the way, so nobody will be shocked later: this story is close to the end! The next part will be a long one too, maybe even longer than this one. Then, I will conclude with a, maybe, shorter one as part 7 and they will be out of that satanic elevator. Hmm, I suppose it will not be a big surprise if I tell you that the part 6 will be the more (how to put it?) 'interesting' part? No need to draw you all a picture, ne? ;)

It will be my first attempt to that kind of thing, so I really hope to do an okay job. Well, we will see.

Thanks again to "_**kiyota**_" for, as always, a fabulous work as beta for this story. I don't know what I would do without you and your support.Thanks too to **"RyuuMahou" **Girls, you are the best!! (bows low)

Thanks to all the ones who had taken the time to review. Guys, you can't even imagine how much your support warms my heart!

88888888888888888

**Part 5**

88888888888888888

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru sweetly even if it was slightly sad. The Taiyoukai immediately noted that the smile even if genuine, didn't completely reach her beautiful eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the mixed emotions that were flashing on her face.

The intensity of his mesmerizing amber pools made the young woman a little uneasy. So, she averted her eyes down to stare at her restless wiggling toes. His voice was so deep, like velvet really. She was shocked at how someone she had just met could have an impact or how his opinion could be so important. She couldn't grasp a reason for her reaction to him. For someone she had just met two hours ago, she clung to very word that dropped from his sweet looking lips. "_What? BAD! Bad Kagome!" _she berated herself. She couldn't be thinking like that.

He was an imposing personage you could say, with a power in his aura that she'd never felt before. It was as if his youki was permanently, since he'd started to relax in her presence, flirting against her skin and with her own powers. It was something, a sensation, she had never felt before. So intense, so much power. It was really intimidating and slightly frightening.

At first, all of her body was singing with a lone voice, wanting only to attack the offending presence and purified it. She had to contain her powers as well as she could. His youki was cold and aggressive against her, like himself for that matter. Now, since he seemed to be more relaxed with her, it was as if it was the same for his youki and it was acting more as a soothing presence than anything else.

It had never been like that with any youkai in all her life. Kaede had always said that she was gifted to 'read' others beings aura even with her really poor training. But what was happening to her with Sesshoumaru was really… unusual. She would have to ask Kaede about that to see if she knew something that would explain her aura's reaction against the powerful demon lord's. She vaguely though that Kaede must be back to her home by now, surely thinking that she ran away from the harpies who still might have been in the waiting in the room or passing the interview she had dreamt so much of.

Fate must be really laughing at her. She had stressed herself like crazy, afraid to not be enough for this kind of important company… all that for nothing. Yes, someone must really hate her up there. She suffocated her self-pity and went back with her previous thoughts.

What was really strange was that at the same time they became less tense and more at ease in each other's presence, their auras had followed. But their auras were more than just tolerating each other presence. That was what was really puzzling the young woman.

Even if she had wished to strangle him at the first glance for his rude behavior towards her, she was now somehow glad that he was there trapped with her. She would have driven herself crazy with panic until a heart attack took her for having to stay in this satanic metal box all alone by herself.

She looked up towards the object of her troubled thoughts but almost 'eep'ed when she saw him looking at her back directly in the eyes with an eyebrow raised. A blush slowly crept up on her cheeks from embarrassment to have been caught off guard.

During that time, Sesshoumaru was observing the young Miko with wide interest, even if it wasn't shown on his perfect porcelain face. So many emotions were playing on her beautiful face, making his head spin trying to decipher every single one of them…embarrassment… confusion… trouble-ness… and even some kind of excitement were part of the numerous emotions that were flashing across her thoughtful face.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel that his eyes were fixed intensely on her little form. He couldn't stop himself, to watch all those emotions playing in her mind and reflecting on her face. To see her biting her bottom lip from time to time when lost in her muses, something was troubling her. Each time she did that act, so innocent in appearance, a wave of heat went rushing through the demon lord. Good thing that no one was there to witness the effect that this young mortal had on the supposed cold and unfeeling Taiyoukai. And it was a good thing that even the object of his…inner trouble was totally oblivious of the power that was laid in her hands.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of the fact that she was 'occupied' to observe her thoughtfully without restraint. He would not lose this golden opportunity. Yes, he couldn't lie to himself any longer, for that little slit of a human woman was really something…unique and had caught his interest. Her soft creamy skin, beautiful legs, rather great chest even hidden behind her little light coat, sweet looking lips, tantalizing scent…and amazingly startling and sparkling unique deep blue eyes…that were currently looking back at him?!

When their eyes locked, amber pools clashing against blue ones, Sesshoumaru immediately saw the blood rushing to Kagome cheeks at the his heated gaze, coloring her face beautifully. He watched as the blush colored her cheeks, went along her neck and ran lower to disappear under her top. Vaguely, Sesshoumaru wondered to himself how far the red was running.

All in all, the scene was rather alluring to the Taiyoukai making him twitch with interest. He remarked that her scent had shifted slightly at the intensity of his gaze, but it went back to normal before he could pin point the meaning of that one different scent.

She cleared her throat noisily to try to regain her composure, obviously embarrassed to have what could be qualified of the undying attention of the very male specimen of the species, currently trapped with her. "_Why is he looking at me…that way?_" was the thought flowing in her mind as she tried to calm her nerves and erratic heart.

"T...thank you, Sesshoumaru. For at least taking me seriously," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, observing. But when she started to fidget again, he decided to stop her session of torture and nodded, acknowledging her. Then, he took pity of her and turned his head slightly away.

As soon as his gaze wasn't upon her anymore, Kagome almost sighed in relief and released the pressure on her lungs. She wasn't even aware that she was holding her breath until the scrutinizing piercing golden eyes of the Taiyoukai wasn't on her anymore.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the change in her scent when he finally looked away. He wasn't enjoying her reaction to his simple glance that disturbed the most composed human and demon alike. He normally would have. He didn't appreciate how she seemed so uneasy in his presence as he would have for anyone else; for unknown reasons, not her. It was different with her, but at least, she wasn't insensitive to his presence.

A wave of relief washed through her and part of her tenseness and nervousness which had clouded her scent before dissipated.

The demon lord's mouth quirked up slightly on one side, it being the only clue to his amusement on him besides his eyes. In a way, he was lucky. If you pushed away the fact that he was trapped in an elevator for already two hours and to an undefined time, he had some luck for the fact that he wasn't alone or trapped with some infuriating smelly creature as the ones awaiting him at his office door, but a rather entertaining exceptionally good smelling and beautiful onna, even if she was human.

……………………………….

A long silence established itself, invading the restrain place containing our two 'victims.'

Sesshoumaru was looking from the corner of his eyes from time to time at the other occupant of the metallic box with slight interest and mirth dancing in his amber pools. He was betting with himself, how long it will take for the young human to crack and romp through the silence again.

From the increasing agitation of her aura and the furtive glances, she was sending his way from time to time, he wouldn't have to wait for long. A spark appeared in his usually dull and emotionless golden eyes, the only exterior sign of his amusement.

For her part, the silence and the wait were driving poor Kagome to the edge of her sanity, literally. She was glancing to the profile of her companion of misfortune to judge of his current state of mind, if he was in the same position then her. Irrational anger raised in her at what she was seeing. Even more perturbing than anything she could have thought was the fact that he was…absolutely calm. So calm! It was irking her to no end.

It was like the fact of being there, trapped like rats in this box with her wasn't more troubling for him than being tranquil on his sofa in front of his television. Okay, so he didn't seem, for Kagome, a fervent 'watcher' of television, but you could see her point. Argh! She was even troubling herself with her own babbling! That was so frustrating.

The former possibility could have been qualified as flattering, that being trapped alone with her wasn't disturbing to him in the least bit, but the impassible face was throwing any possible good points of this situation directly out of the window. If only the damn satanic box had had windows! Argh, she was doing it again. She would drive herself crazy if she kept quiet any longer.

Anew, she brought her legs close to her chest for comfort, before jumping head first into the water…or so to speak. She inhaled deeply to calm her frail nerves.

"Sesshoumaru?" she spoke timidly.

The demon lord had to resist the urge to smirk. He knew that she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for too long. She was under such high pressure and the tension in the elevator's atmosphere was almost visible, thick enough to cut through.

Sesshoumaru, after hearing how pitiful her sweet voice sounded at the moment, took pity on her again and turned back to look at her, acknowledging her presence one more time, his mask right in place on his face to hide all emotions.

Kagome froze. It seemed that each time the Taiyoukai eyes were on her, her mind went blank, a doe caught in front of headlights unable to process what to do, except to stand still.

'_Think Kagome, think. You wanted to reestablish the dialogue with him and all, so now that you have established that Sesshoumaru was indeed his name, and that he is acknowledging your existence on this world, why, oh why aren't you speaking?!' s_he thought frantically. '_And why is he looking at me that way? I can't think if he keeps watching at me as if I was his next meal!'_

She gulped and gazed down at her hands but looked up again a second later at him to see him still watching her intensely. She exhaled and inhaled deeply, her lungs burning. She hadn't even been aware that she was holding her breath.

"Hm...Sesshoumaru?" But she blocked again.

The demon lord almost chuckled. Now that he thought about it, he was glad he hadn't given her his full name. If she was that nervous in front of 'just' Sesshoumaru, what would be her actions before The Mr. Takahashi? If he were to tell her now, what would happen? '_She would faint probably or something of that caliber_,' he mused silently.

"Sesshoumaru is indeed my name. Now, that we have established this fact once more, have you something in mind that you wish to share?" he asked smoothly.

There were fewer risks to know what was on her innocent mind than in his own right now, he groaned at himself for his 'impure' thoughts. But he could be wrong, he pointed out to himself. 'Never judge a book at his cover,' they say. '_A really nice 'cover,'_' he shamelessly thought, letting his eyes rove lazily over her form.

He smirked. His action wasn't lost for the object of his scrutinizing, if the blush that was coloring her cheeks at the moment was any clue. '_Cute_.' He almost scoffed at himself. The great Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of youkai to find use for words like 'cute;' even if it was the most appropriated term to employ in this case.

"I...I'm sorry...It's just...well..." she stuttered. '_Oh God Kagome, get a grip. He will not eat you! He must think that you are completely stupid stammering at each word like that!' _

During that time, Sesshoumaru had stayed silent, watching, amused at the flustering young woman. His great and vast imagination was already providing him with another way to make her all flustered, another more exciting and entertaining way than embarrassment. He could almost see it flashing before his eyes. He even could almost smell, feel, even taste it.

Again, his more rational and… 'upper' brain disagreed, however with less and less vigor, at the idea of any activities that could be engaged between the two of them. At least, even if it was granting little assurance, they were still just thoughts. Thoughts that he couldn't let become reality. He still hadn't made a fool of himself. Relationships of that 'kind' and one-night stand things had became more current in this twenty-first century. But some, from which he thought he was an irrevocable member, thought that humans are in a league way beneath youkai and so therefore shouldn't mix together.

Not as irrevocable as he had first thought, if you judge from the colorful images of a certain onna that were playing in front of his eyes' mind and the slight tightness of his pants at that very moment. Fortunately, before he did something he would surely regret, his muses were interrupted by the angelic voice of the very person he had so many difficulties to banish from his head.

"I..." she said, still hesitating a second. Therefore, she blurted out the first thing that passed her mind. "Do you think that they had heard our call and will release us soon?"

'_Smooth Kagome, really smooth. You didn't have anything else more interesting to say?' s_he thought, angry at herself for losing all of her calm in front of him. The young woman had to resist the urge to hit her forehead repeatedly for her apparent inability to put two words together without sounding like a bubbling nervous idiot in his presence.

'_Why am I so nervous by the way? There isn't anything special about him, besides being shamefully beautiful, rich apparently, if the Armani suit is any indication, and a powerful youkai. Really, there isn't anything special about that man, youkai, male, perfect male…' _She sweated dropped at the train of her thoughts. '_There are way too many reasons to be nervous!!' _she concluded frantically.

She gulped loudly and looked at him, fidgeting while waiting for his answer.

"I doubt it will happen anytime soon, but nothing is certain," he replied truthfully. However, from the horrified look on Kagome's face, it wasn't the good thing to say in their situation, he sighed. He tried to explain his reasoning, a thing he rarely did for anyone. "If our call was heard, they would have been here or at least contacted us one way or another. We could possibly be in here for quite a time," he said unemotionally.

Then, the silence fell again between them. But this time, the silence was heavy, too heavy to support for the young woman and one more time, she was the one whom refueled the dialogue.

She first had started to ask him questions about himself or his job. They were trapped for an undefined length of time so why not make the most of it and learn from one another?

Nothing wrong with that idea, right? It was what the young woman had thought but the reluctance of her companion to speak to her was proving that the feeling wasn't shared with the demon lord.

In fact, Sesshoumaru was simply ignoring her. He felt like he had already indulged her enough until now and had answered her questions. But now, without a word, try to make her understand that her inquiries weren't welcome.

Kagome didn't pay mind of his behavior. Seriously, he had more mood swings than a pregnant woman! So, she ignored his rude treatment, even if it was slightly aggravating her. She ignored him too and started to speak. Sesshoumaru had turned his head in her direction when she had opened her mouth. She was pleased with that; at least he was listening to her.

So, she decided that if he didn't want to speak about himself, she will speak about herself. She told him about her grand-father who was a little bit senile; throwing ofudas at all the persons he found suspicious who were praying at the shrine. The problem was that they couldn't make him understand that youkai rarely visited a shrine willingly and the worst part was that he hadn't even a tiny bit of spiritual power in his old body.

With the years, her family had had some problems with a couple neighbors who hadn't appreciated that he screamed at them 'demon be gone' and had, in the best cases, threw some useless papers that stuck on them. Sometimes, it was some kind of nasty juicy smelly thing of unknown origin. She moved her nose in distaste at the souvenirs, but then smiled fondly. "He is a little crazy, but I have always known him to be that way. In the 23 years that I've known him, he has been right only once. It was a hanyou and the poor girl had the freight of her life," she giggled softly.

Sesshoumaru was listening to her with only one ear. He was more focused on the sound of her voice and its effect on him. But most of all, he was watching with ever growing interest, the hypnotic dance of her little hands on her own skin.

His throat tightened visibly at the show. Apparently, the temperature had lowered some levels; he wasn't feeling the difference at all, but it was a different song for Kagome. It seemed that the drop in temperature was bothering his companion. Regularly, she was passing her hands up and down on her exposed legs to try to warm herself and from the look of things; she had absolutely no idea of what her gesture was doing to him. She wasn't looking back at him and was so deep in her memories and stories that she wasn't even feeling his heated gaze upon her.

Funny because he was sure that if she had had remarked on it, the intensity of his stare would have been enough to make her burst in flames. He was sure of it. But for the life of him, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her beautiful form.

After considerations, Sesshoumaru was glad that she wasn't youkai or she wouldn't have missed the subtle change in his scent as he was fighting himself to stay calm. It wasn't an invitation to come see what treasure lay between those remarkable legs of hers; he was saying to himself time and time again, she had not the slightest idea of what her action looked like from his point of view and its raising effect on him.

He watched her rub more energetically on her skin and he almost lost it. How could such an innocent action in and of itself become so sinful in his aroused mind? That was making no sense at all! Anew, his inner beast was providing him with colorful images of those same legs wrapped around his waist, how it would feel if he was… No, he had to stop that before he lost his mind. It wasn't natural. She had totally bewitched his more basic self and, if he was honest, his rational self too. How could that have happened in a mere couple of hours?! Oh, how the mighty had fallen…but right now he was past caring.

He tightened his restraints on his more primal instinct and prayed that he was wrong earlier, when he had said that they should be trapped still for a long time. For how long would he be able to stay calm? He had no idea but he couldn't do that with a human. It was against all his principles.

Then, out of nowhere, he had to contain a violent growl to an inaudible version for humans' ears. It was all he could do in this situation. His beast was snarling and barking angrily at her action, angry to have been deprived of the spectacle by the vixen herself. For her part, Kagome had no idea of the rage that was boiling at the moment in the veins of the Taiyoukai sitting at her side.

She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, she just wasn't able to warm her legs anymore, and so she had struggled out of her light coat and had put it on her nude skin. How could she have known of the rage that would start in Sesshoumaru's beast, which was fighting against his chains, unhappy to not be able to see her soft looking skin? The only exterior reaction, besides the more erratic breathing of the demon lord, was his darkening eyes, with a contour of red.

She shivered and the inquietude for her health by his more basic part had permitted Sesshoumaru to regain total control and to calm down. You couldn't really see it but internally, Sesshoumaru was livid. The control he had won after so many years and his hard work had been reduced to ashes by a simple human woman! It was degrading! A hard blow at his poor already bruised pride. He saw her shiver again. He couldn't, even with the pretext of one's bruised pride, let her catch a cold. He wouldn't bend that low. So he sighed, resigning himself.

Kagome was still totally unaware of the things that were happening around her. She had made a pause in her speech to put her coat on her bare legs to try to warm them up a little. However, that wasn't enough. She couldn't stop shivering uncontrollably.

Apparently, during the hours they were trapped in the elevator, the temperature had fallen considerably. She looked up in surprise at the cloth in front of her face. Her youkai companion must have taken pity on her and was lending her his own coat.

She let her fingers glide on the coat, marveling at the soft texture but stopped.

"It's really nice of you, Sesshoumaru, but I can't accept."

He raised an eyebrow, absolutely confused at the reason that could be behind her refusal. Something wasn't clear. His brain was working rapidly to find a plausible cause. '_Could it be…? Did she decline this Sesshoumaru's offer because it came from of a youkai, the natural enemy of Miko?' _Uncontrollable anger, was heating up like a cyclone in his bloodstream. '_Do I disgust her? Did she refuse because she thinks of me as dirty? Was that the reason too why she hadn't reacted as other women would have in this Sesshoumaru's presence?!'_

At any other moments, he wouldn't have been affected and would have just let her fall ill with little to no care. It would have been her loss. But the fact that _she_ was refusing his help because of his difference in origin had hurt him more than he would have liked to admit. For anyone else, it wouldn't have been important, not even noted, but for her it was different, she was different, or he had thought so.

"I can't take your coat, Sesshoumaru," her sweet voice reached his sensible elf-like ears. Her voice that had a soothing feeling before was now worse than if she had yelled and insulted him. It hurt like nothing before.

She continued to speak, trying to explain her actions. She had seen the hurt flashing in his usually cold eyes before narrowing in her direction. She was afraid to have offended him. It really wasn't her intentions.

"I...I'm really grateful, but I can't in my right mind take your coat from you. You need it too. My conscience will not permit it," she told him softly.

Immediately, all the anger that had clouded his mind, drained from his body. How could he have been so stupid? She hadn't accepted his offer, not due to himself being different, but just because she doesn't want for him to miss its protection. An uncommon feeling spread throughout his whole being. '_She was trying to protect this Sesshoumaru…?' _he finally realized. '_Foolish human_.' He scoffed softly, not at all sounding angry even in his mind.

He should have been offended that a frail being like her would even think to be able to protect him…but surprisingly, he wasn't. He dared to admit that he was touched by her gesture. He cleared his throat lightly to obtain her attention.

"I'm not as sensitive to the cold as you humans," he said in a cool voice. She looked at his determinate front. She was grateful that someone like Sesshoumaru seemed to care about the well being of a nobody like her. She smiled warmly at him.

"I still refuse to take it from you," she said softly. She saw him open his mouth again to object, but she beat him. "But...w…we could share?" she proposed very quietly, a light pink coloring her cheeks, embarrassed to have even just thought of something like that.

For Sesshoumaru, she couldn't have looked lovelier. He had to bite back a groan, feeling himself harden. He could clearly see that she wouldn't accept to take it for herself. She had made it clear as crystal. He looked at her a moment still, and then finished by consenting to her request. He moved a little to hide his growing 'problem' from her, not wanting to scare her away. When she smiled sweetly again and advanced towards him on all fours, it was close to be his undoing. She seemed so wild, so feline like that, which surprisingly aroused the dog in him even more. To see her moving like that towards him on her hands and knees…he just wanted to show her how much he was appreciating the view of her in the position of a real bitch. He gulped and licked his sudden dry lips when she sat down at his side, draping his coat on their two forms. Why was he torturing himself as such?

Sesshoumaru tensed when her little form melted into his side. He tried to not notice how good and right it was to feel her so close to his person. He moved again to find a better position to accommodate his growing (cough) 'problem.' She moved unconsciously towards the source of warmth, in another words, him. It was difficult to not make a move towards her. '_Is she trying to seduce and make the knees this Sesshoumaru bend? Because if it is her intentions, she's doing one hell of a good job!' _he thought, groaning again pitifully.

"Better?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse, but sounding not really interested in the answer, more amused about her moving closer. She blushed profusely, bending her head. She was mortified. She had moved so close to him without even thinking.

"H-hai, thank you." She tried to get away from his so comforting warmth, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own, refusing to budge from his side. He took her chin with care between his long clawed fingers, making her raise and turn her head towards him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of...Kagome." Her name rolled off of his tongue smoothly, like a sugared caress. His voice had lost part of its coldness. The sound of his voice alone coupled with the heated gaze he was giving her was enough to send shivers up and down her spine.

That didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord in person. Sesshoumaru looked at her dead in the eyes, letting his thumb run smoothly and delicately along her jaw. In fact, he was trying with all his might to stay put, but the way her sapphire eyes were shining back up at him, her cheeks a beautiful rosy color…

Sesshoumaru felt as if something in him had snapped, and before he could stop himself, his lips went crashing down upon hers.

Kagome froze. '_What is he doing?!'_ she screamed in her head. '_Is he –is he kissing me?!'_ Her eyes opened wide in shock. Her brain had blackout, took its suitcases and left for some unforeseen vacations.

She gasped, giving Sesshoumaru the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded hungrily her sweet mouth. The Taiyoukai groaned at the bliss created by her taste. Why was he trying to avoid anything like this again? He couldn't even remember. When he felt that she was still shocked and had yet to return the kiss, he, gently with his tongue, tried to coax hers to join him in that beautiful dance.

He couldn't stop himself. The sensations were incredible, like nothing he had ever tasted and felt before. He had to resist the urge to purr happily and much as he could when her sweet appendage had started to move timidly against his own.

Behind half-closed eyelids, he watched as her eyes closed, and she let herself been carried away by the burning feeling of his soft lips on her own. She sighed blissfully. Sesshoumaru would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so occupied.

He observed her flushed face a moment as to engrave the breath taking image in his mind before closing his eyes too, letting everything go.

The kiss became more and more heated as the seconds passed. The passion burning through them. Sesshoumaru's hand went behind her neck to move her head for better access. During that time, his other hand went fall on her thigh. Her eyes snapped opened. As if the spell had broken, the implication of their actions and what it could lead to crashed down on her. Sparks of fear went running her body. Sesshoumaru immediately detected the difference, feeling her tensing under his fingertips, and growled in frustration. He slowly retreated, taking as much as he could, before ending one of the better kisses of his life.

Kagome looked at the man holding her, kissing her and came face to face with his lustful amber pools. Jolted back to reality, she jumped to her feet and went to stand close to the opposite wall of the elevator, where she was earlier. She turned from him, avoiding anymore eye contact. Her hands reached up to her slightly kiss-swelled lips, tracing them slowly.

'_What was that?!'_ she screamed frantically to herself.

88888888888888888888888888

End of the part 5.

Well, that's it. So, what do you think? Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it? Hope so.

Anyway, I have to go; I have a biology exam tomorrow! (whine)

I know, I know, its Saturday...when I say some people are crazy in universities! Grr…

I'm off now,

Laters,

Sweetest Angel


	6. Part 6

HELLO faithful readers! :)

Hope you are all fine. Here the part 6 of 7 of the story 'In the Elevator.' So, ENJOY!!

Warning: in this chapter there are 'some' sexual situations. You all have been warned!

If you don't like this kind of thing, stop right now. For the others…(grin) Here you go!

(cough) I shouldn't be so eager, I sound like a little pervert! Bad, bad girl. lol

Thanks to RyuuMahou for her completing corrections.

8888888888888888888

In the elevator, part 6

8888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru looked at the profile of the little slip of a human woman that had succeeded in bewitching his two distinctive personalities, which none had done before. He had to fight with all he had against the feelings she was eliciting in him. His most primal part had never before been attracted to any demoness that had graced his bed in all the long years. Not one. The first time he was excited beyond belief by a female, he tried to deny it simply because she was human. To be perfectly honest to himself, even his consciousness had never been aroused like this either. The other times it wasn't as intense and to be fair it was more of a pursuit of release than anything else. Youkai or not, he was still very much a man and had need of relief as much as any.

By reason of his rank and power, women threw themselves at him without sane or second thought on a regular basis. Most of the time, he had to beat them off of his person. Even so, when the need made itself known, he just had to pick one without much thought. A very simple thing for him indeed. He was always direct, making it clear from the beginning that it was strictly a onetime thing and if they didn't grasp the generic concept then that was their problem, not his.

He tried to keep his little 'adventures' away from work. That was why he only went with one or two demoness that worked for him and no more. It was a troublesome matter to have his past conquests around him everyday seeing as how 'never again' and 'stay away' weren't part of their current vocabulary. Work and his personal life must remain separated.

However, now that he looked at Kagome, he knew that his previous attempts to avoid what he was craving were in vain. He had to have her. No question, he had to have her. He wasn't as idiotic as his half brother, who seemed unable to stay without a new woman in his bed each night. He had more class and self respect than that. He wasn't so desperate for a cheap fuck that every time the sun went down that any 'thing' with a pair of breasts and a vagina would do. It was simply disgusting.

Nevertheless, the human in the elevator with him was really different from any other women he had encountered before. For once, a woman had been alone in his presence and hadn't tried to jump his bones, so to speak, but she wasn't insensible to his charms either from the visible shift of her scent, he thought, smirking to himself.

No, it seemed as if he had as much of an effect on her as she did on him. But contrary to some other shameless women, like the ones he had seen for interviews, he was sure she had more self respect than that. She knew better. He knew than that even if he would have said his real identity to her, she wouldn't have sold her exquisite body for the job in any way. He was almost sad that she wouldn't, which had him amused at the simple irony of the situation.

He remembered now what her 'Aunt' Kaede had said earlier in the day about her. If he was to offer the job only because of her link with the old secretary, she would have refused it right away and would have sent some 'tasteful' words his way too, he was more than sure of that. Even if she was a little shy at first, she was still a little spitfire just under the surface.

That made her just the more attractive. He was fed up with greedy submissive bitches eying him as if he was a piece of meat, which would be the response of their social most desire. She was different and definitely refreshing.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes lazily slide upon her very pleasing feminine form without any restraint. '_Why did I deny myself again? Why does her humanity bother me again?'_ Everything was a blur. In his eyes, it was a simple fact that he was in the presence of a specimen of the opposite sex, a really beautiful, arousing specimen at that. Furthermore, she was as receptive to him as he was of her. Plus, he was Sesshoumaru. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and right now, he wanted a taste of that delicious looking female. '_Where is the bad in that?'_ He finally made his decision.

…………………………..

Kagome was standing, not facing the Taiyoukai she was trapped with. Her heart was still beating savagely in her chest. One hand went to her chest while the other reached up, tracing her lips with her fingertips slowly. She was still slightly shaken by what had occurred only mere seconds before.

She couldn't believe it was real. She must have dreamt that moment when Sesshoumaru had kissed her. There was no way in hell that someone like that man felt anything but pity or boredom in her presence. But by the still burning sensation on her rosy lips, it was very much real. She blushed slightly at the implication. '_Could it be…? Could it be that the plain old Kagome had grasped the interest of a man like Sesshoumaru? It's laughable, almost totally unreal. Sesshoumaru is a God for Christ sake or damn close to it. It can't be like that. Not for her. Never her.' _She must have misunderstood the idea behind his action. He was, perhaps, bored out of his mind, or maybe he simply wanted to shut her up.

'_But then how would it explain the glance he had sent my way?' _There was no way to mistake the meaning of his heated amber pools, the lust filled eyes, even for her inexperienced eyes. '_Yes, it seems that he isn't insensitive at my 'womanly charms,'' _she supposed, biting at her lower lip.

She rubbed her legs against one another discretely. From the moisture that had appeared at the apex of her thighs, she wasn't immune to his charms either. What woman in their right mind would not be excited at the idea of a male specimen of his rank interested in them? If you find one and she was heterosexual then she must either be dead or in need of hospitalization immediately. She would be in great need of it. Kagome was also shocked by the powerful reaction of her body from a simple kiss from the Adonis like demon behind to her. It felt as if she was on fire, and what a kiss it had been indeed. She flushed again. She had never been kissed that way in all her life. Ok, she hadn't been kissed by billions of men, but still, she wasn't that innocent and it had never been like that before. Ever. It was like the touch of his lips on hers had transformed her blood into burning lava.

She had been totally overwhelmed by the intensity of his kiss. It was shocking how much raw passion was heating up the blood of this apparent cold and unfeeling powerful demon.

In fact, the young woman was bothered by something else than just the intensity of the kiss. Kagome was a little ashamed of the hidden reason that made her react so violently. The danger. His whole being was screaming power and danger, sending her poor little heart beating wilder. He was youkai. The exact opposite of her in all ways: Human/demon. Miko/Taiyoukai. Female/Male. Fragile/Powerful. Everything. If Sango could see her right now, she would yell at how stupid she was for trying to run away from a walking, breathing God.

But she hadn't been able to stop herself. She had been so shocked at its sudden occurrence. When she had felt his oh so soft masculine lips on her own, her body had literally frozen, her mind going blank. Then, when it finally clicked that Sesshoumaru was kissing her, she had gasped, giving him the opportunity to invade her mouth. Her brain was still trying to process what was happening when her body seemed as if it had a mind of its own, responding shyly to the best kiss of her life.

Then, the spell had been broken when she had felt his hand slipping higher onto her thigh, breaking her trance-like state, causing everything to come crashing back to reality. It was at that moment that she had grasped the implication of what was about to happen. She was making out with someone she had only known for three hours at most, in an elevator, in a very public place! Granted they were alone at the time but still it had been enough to cool her down radically.

She was dumbfounded at the intensity of their 'exchange' when a few minutes before, he had been ignoring her as if she was some kind of disease to which he needed to stay as far away from as possible.

Oh, what he must have been thinking of her now. She hadn't been able to really return his heated kiss but hadn't pushed him away neither. A man like him must have had endless numbers of conquests and must have kissed hundreds of different women far more beautiful than she. She paled in comparison with those women. She was realistic, she wasn't blind.

She bit her lip to prevent the groan from escaping her mouth. She had first been ashamed of the reaction of betraying body, but now, she was mortified when she realized that she had jumped away like a scared little school girl and her pitiful attempt to kiss him back. He mustn't have been thinking really highly of her right then.

Kagome was so deep in thoughts that she hadn't heard the male in question getting up with grace that would put any model to shame and just stand behind her. Slowly, so as not to scare her away again, Sesshoumaru reached for her shoulder. Instantly the young woman yelped in surprise before growing instantly tense, as afraid of what he would next. '_This won't do. She mustn't fear this Sesshoumaru,' _the demon lord thought, slightly disappointed and hurt by her reaction to his touch. In any other moment, with any other person, he would have been pleased with the fact that he could instill fear, but not with her, not now.

She was looking back at him now. He was sure that his eyes were a darker shade of amber with the lust clearly shown in them. He didn't want her to fear him; that just wouldn't do. Now that he had made peace with his other half on what both wished to do, he would do so. Besides her own wishes, nothing would stop him from getting what he was so craving.

With measured movements, his other hand went to her cheek. Delicately, his thumb brushed her smooth skin, his gaze never wavering from hers. Her breath hitched in her throat at the intensity of his clouded eyes.

His fingers continued to caress softly against her cheek, moving towards her lips. Her cheeks were now flustered again; her heart beat wildly in her chest, her breathing coming more and more in short, light pants. She was a vision to behold. She was so very much the image of innocence, and so very tempting. She was still a little fearful, but Sesshoumaru could clearly feel a hint of arousal coursing through her body.

His eyes fell on her plumb delicious looking lips, slightly opened to help her shorter breaths. His thumb passed gently across them, testing their softness, the souvenir of her lips on his own still very much fresh in his mind. He licked his own lips, unconsciously, as if trying to see if her taste was still lingering there. He heard her force a gulp down her throat. She had clearly an idea of what was running wild in his mind and had seen his action. His golden eyes flicked immediately to her eyes, but she wasn't looking up anymore.

Her sapphire pools stayed fixed on his mouth, transfixed only for the briefest moment before she tore her eyes away. She was obviously reliving the same moment as he, if her heavier scent was any hint in that direction. He closed his eyes, bringing his face close to her neck, inhaling deeply.

How a human could give off so an inviting and addictive scent, he didn't know. More blood rushed directly to his nether region, as his nostrils flared, allowing him to inhale her scent deeper in his lungs.

He could feel her unsure eyes on him. His eyes slipped open revealing pools of molten gold swirling with dark waves of amber lust. His intentions were clearly visible for anyone looking. In other words, he simply waited for her permission to ravish her. He could feel a chill race through her, confirming the reception of his silent message. It was rather difficult for him to not just pounce on her. He came closer to her, bringing his body flush against hers, trapping her there against the elevator wall.

She gasped. Within her mind, Kagome screamed, clawed. It was wrong, so very wrong. She knew perfectly well what he wanted, even if she couldn't grasp why someone like him would want that from someone like her. She was the only one able to stop this from happening. No one would come and interrupt them and Sesshoumaru seemed really ready to go the distance. He moved slightly, pulling another gasp from Kagome. At that moment, she could clearly and easily feel the weight of his desire, against her stomach. The message was, well what was rather qualified as direct. Only a fool wouldn't understand what he wanted from her. A voice in her mind was screaming to push him away before it was too late, but it seemed as if her body was in control and it clearly wanted this situation to evolve.

She looked him in the eyes and now she understood. He had moved so she could feel the effect she had on to him. Now, he was waiting for her approval to continue. From the intensity of his gaze and the hardness of his body, he wanted to continue, but wouldn't obligate her to do anything. In a way, it calmed her fears a little; how, she was unsure. Maybe because she knew that a word from her and he would stop. But what to do now?

She couldn't possibly do something this important with someone she had known for mere hours, could she? However, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her body was humming like never before. Her brain had abandoned the battle. Sesshoumaru felt the moment she made her decision, her tense body melted visibly against his own.

Her blue eyes looked thoughtfully over his features then wandered down along his pale throat, over his broad covered shoulders, dramatically spiking her scent. When looking at him in such a lustful manner, Sesshoumaru hoped that she was aware that she was inviting male attention with her actions…his attention.

The movement of her eyes on him, sent shivers running up and down his spine. Sesshoumaru had successfully silenced the nudging voice in the back of his mind saying that a Taiyoukai such as himself shouldn't engage in this kind of actions with a human. But he didn't care anymore. He was Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He could and would do any damn thing he wanted, even if it was to fuck this yummy human miko, in his own elevator. No one had a say in the matter but he and this miko. His miko.

He could smell that she was embarrassed at the reaction of her body to his advances, slightly fearful even, but she also knew that she wanted him too. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and gulped, aware of her sudden disappearance of saliva in her mouth and throat at her nervousness. Was she really ready for that act with, frankly, a stranger in a public place?

His gaze was drawn immediately to her lips one more time, the renewed moisture there was strangely mesmerizing. Again his fingertips ran delicately over them in the reverse way from earlier. First her lips, then across her warm cheek, down her jaw line, and finishing his course by grazing his sharp claws along her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat. Sesshoumaru seemed hypnotized by the movement of his own hand over her, looking at it like a foreign object. Kagome could only observe the emotions flashing in his eyes, fascinated.

Sesshoumaru continued his exploration, his claws falling to the hollow of her throat, not stopping. Slowly, they dipped beneath her blouse, caressing her collarbone lightly. It was a very dangerous game he played. One wrong move and Kagome would be no more. But the danger of his deadly claws grazing her fragile white skin was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed. Kagome's breathing became shallower. His eyes flickered back to hers, the unmistakable heat present in his amber pools, dissipating any hesitation that could have lingered in Kagome's mind. Sesshoumaru tried to stay put and not reach for her and take what he craved for so much right at the second. His engorged member was asking with more and more fevered attention, but he kept fighting it. He would not frighten her when he was this close to his goal.

He was now surrounded by her beautiful scent. His gaze moving again, fixing upon her lips for a brief second, before returning to her eyes. It was as if he were asking for her permission to kiss her. Slowly his amber pools stilled on her eyes, his mouth lowering, allowing her all the time necessary to stop him. The moment his lips touched hers, her eyes drifted closed.

If she was inviting him, then by all means, he was going to oblige her.

His fangs grazed her lips gently, causing a shiver in Kagome. Without hesitation she opened her mouth, inviting him inside. It was an explosion of flavors. The blissful sensation of her mouth, her taste, it was almost too much to bear. Sesshoumaru allowed one of his arms to slip under her blouse. His claws dragged delicately across the smooth skin of her back. The Taiyoukai couldn't stop the rumbling of pleasure from leaving his chest. This was Heaven. The kiss became more and more passionate. No, it was beyond simple passion. It was an insatiable hunger. With each brush of their tongues, more shivers of pleasure spiraled in both.

Sensing her need for air, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. Kagome was breathing hard, her lungs burning. The Taiyoukai didn't waste any time. His other hand moved into her silky hair, while his hot mouth fell to the side of her neck. His fangs grazed delicately across the fragile skin of her throat, while he traced invisible patterns over her pulse. Kagome was trembling from the intensity of his actions on her body. His hand that had been trailing down her back, fell to her hip, bringing her flushed against his hard body, causing her to gasp.

Feeling bolder now, Kagome locked her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Her small human nails clawed at the nape of his neck, making him shudder in delight. Without even knowing it, the little human in his arms had found one of his weak points, just behind his ears; the most sensitive point being the ears themselves. He was, after all, a dog. Sesshoumaru couldn't prevent the low rumbling sound in the back of his throat. He nipped at the delicate skin of her neck, showing her, by this display, he was content about her acceptance of his advances.

Slowly, his hand slid to the front of her body, grazing her stomach, then slowly moved higher. His claws raked gently over her nipple through the bra, in lazy teasing circles. Kagome moaned softly and without a thought, started to move her lower body against his. The wonderful sensation made her strangely even bolder; she wanted, no, needed more.

She used her grasp around his neck to lift herself higher on him, one leg around his waist, bringing her dripping heat closer to his wonderfully hard form, creating more friction. Something in the pit of her stomach screamed for more attention. It was the only thing in her mind at that moment.

Her shyness and reserve about being alone in front of someone she just met evaporated instantly. It wasn't important to her at that moment. There was something burning her from the inside that was her sole anxiety. And apparently, something was telling her that he was the only one able to satisfy that urge, and she was damned if she would let that slip between her fingers.

Sango often said that it was like there were two Kagomes residing in her; the shy and demure good girl that every parent dreamed of, and the spitfire, ready to appear and explode at any moment when she was pushed around.

Even if she was more often in the 'good girl' mode than the latter, people of her entourage knew very well of what their little Kagome was capable of when angry…and apparently, when experiencing high levels of emotions more precisely, like in the current situation. Her little brother, Souta, always said that she was really scary when angered and often joked, saying that when in difficult circumstances she had the 'eye of the tiger'. It was impossible to clarify which part of her personality was at the commands right now.

She started to rub herself over the hard warmth which was currently poking her with more and more shameless movements. The implication and the consequences of her actions were totally lost over the burning sensation building up in her core. She had never felt something like that and to Hell with the outcome. It was just too damn tempting to pass by. When one of her movements sent her harder against his engorged member, Kagome had the satisfaction of dragging a hiss of pleasure out of Sesshoumaru through his teeth. She was pleased with the result, but wanted more.

At first, Sesshoumaru was a little shocked by the change in the young woman behavior. Where she had been a shy and innocent young woman, was now a veritable hellcat pouncing on him. But even in that state, she hadn't lost her apparent less experience, another kind of innocence, and boldness in a way only the young were capable of. It was refreshing and so damn arousing for the demon Lord. When she started to move more and more frantically against him, it was as if something in him snapped. Red slipped into his eyes, making them even darker. It was time to end the game of the hunter and prey and go for the kill. By her actions, she had proved that she was more than ready now.

Sesshoumaru's mouth went back crashing over her more than eager mouth. The sudden movement made Kagome grasp giving Sesshoumaru the ability to conquer her warm cavern again. As his tongue was exploring hungrily her sweet mouth, she let her foot came back touch the floor and brought her little form tighter against the demon who was kissing her with such abandon. His hand caressing her side went to join the other one on her hips. Slowly, taking care to graze lightly with his claws without shredding her clothes, his hands went lower on her thighs, making her shiver. But they didn't stop there. They went lower, griping the edge of her skirt and with a fluid and short movement, brought it to her waist.

Then, his hands closed around her thighs and lift her body before nudging her legs apart gently with his knee, pulling her even more tightly against his hard body, and raised his thigh to press against her moist warmth. Instantly, Kagome broke the kiss and moaned louder than before at the contact. Her hands griping his shoulders as the pleasure coursed through her.

Sesshoumaru hissed softly when her hot body was in direct contact with his hardened length; just some clothes separating the hunter from his recompense. He was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of her most private body part flustered so close to his goal. The world could end now, even that would not be enough to prevent him from reaching what he was so craving for. He knew he would have her. Just the idea of him sheathed deep in her hot dripping core, made the usually emotionless Taiyoukai shivered with anticipation. His inner beast was clawing and growling with pure lustful joy to finally have what it had wanted from the start.

However, Sesshoumaru reined in his inner beast. It wouldn't be good to fright her now by letting more freedom to his basest part. He ground himself against her, making the woman sighed in blissfulness. His hands once more grasped her hips, forcing her pelvis to grind against his leg in a rocking motion, intensifying the pleasure coursing through her. A new wave of bliss went washing through her body, overwhelming her. Just before it's exploded, all movements stopped, making her whimper in need. But she hadn't the time to regain her breath to voice her displeasure. The demon Lord was far from having finished with her.

For Sesshoumaru, it was so close, but still too far away from his goal for his liking, he moved her higher, placing her directly on his achingly aroused manhood, making her shudder in pleasure. Her legs went to lock behind him, making any possible space between their two bodies nonexistent. Sesshoumaru growled, his chest vibrating in approval. One of his arms went underneath her butt to support her weight, the other went to her face. He caressed her cheek gently as if asking her to open her eyes for him. Then, when their eyes locked, his mouth lowered towards hers.

At first, his lips just flirted with her own and never really lingering more than a second, with his amber pools never wavering from her eyes, making her panting in want. Then, his mouth finally went more forcefully and hungrily on hers. He didn't waste a moment and plunged his tongue in her oh so welcoming and hot mouth. His tongue immediately went to coax her sweet appendage to join his for a sensual dance, to which Kagome answered more than happily.

The kiss became deeper and more and more passionate as the seconds passed, their tongues caressing almost lovingly as lovers against one another. Kagome tried with all her might to keep her eyes fixed on his, to keep the challenge, but the sensation was so extreme that, from the intense pleasure, they slipped closed of their own accord. She had never felt anything like that in all her lifespan. It was incredible. The feelings were overwhelming, but not unwelcome.

By necessity, the kiss was broken, leaving the two of them ecstatically out of breath. The hand that had stayed on the side of her head during the entire passionate kiss cupped her cheek lovingly; his thumb had caressing her cheek softly, slid in a feathery caress along her jaw line, followed eagerly by the warm lips of the Taiyoukai. His claws grazed delicately over her throat and went towards her collarbone but, this time though, they didn't stop there.

Sesshoumaru was kissing, nipping and licking her throat at the same time as his claws were cutting , one by one, the buttons off of her white blouse, taking care to rub his fingertips softly against the delicate skin of her beautiful blossom at each passage.

Kagome was too lost in a sea of hot and electrifying sensations, and too absorbed in the feeling of Sesshoumaru's warm mouth wandering over the side of her neck to care that the very same person had just ruined her favorite blouse.

When the last button was cut off, Sesshoumaru gave the side of her throat one last sensual lick then leaned back to observe his handiwork. He opened her blouse with the eagerness of a child opening a present on Christmas Day.

The creamy and relatively well plump treasure laying there made him want to literally drool all over. His amber pools flicked towards her face to find her eyes closed, a dazzled expression on her beautiful face. Sesshoumaru let a smirk slip on his porcelain complexion. He was happy and proud of the results his ministrations had upon her and of her reactions. Her lustful sapphire eyes slid opened just in time to see his smirk slipped off of his face. She blinked in confusion. '_What was he smirking about?'_ She put it under male pride. '_Ok, so he was gifted for those kinds of things, but did he have to smirk arrogantly for that?' _she huffed softly. '_Men.'_

He looked back down and then, he saw something he liked very much and looked back up at Kagome with a glint of approval in his amber pools. Her bra was made to be opened from the front. A blessing in their current situation. He didn't waste any more time and moved to unclasp it, freeing his precious prize. Before she could even blink, his hot mouth fell on one of her breasts, as his other hand went to massage her other one. His tongue went running around her nipple without touching it, making the knot of her stomach tighten even more. She was in heaven. It was a sin that this man was so gifted in all that he was doing.

Sesshoumaru could have almost purred in pride with how receptive she was to his touch. He was literally drowning in the intoxicating aroma of her arousal that was currently, at an incredible speed, invading all the inside of the box of the elevator. He was making teasing circles around her nipple, taking care to never touch it. He wanted to take the pressure of her bloodstream to the breaking point or until she started to beg him to take her right then and there.

Never before had he done that for a woman. No, never had he taken care of, for his partner of the moment, her pleasure before his own. No, every time he was in this situation, it was to calm an urge…his not hers. That don't mean that women that had the privilege to have been granted a night in his bed, had been neglected so far.

No, none had ever left his bed before being truthfully well fucked and well exhausted, he smirked arrogantly for himself. None of those women had ever complained about his performance so far. It wasn't the problem. The difficult part was to make them understand that even if they had liked it, it didn't change a thing: one night was one night. Many had come back begging, trying to win back his favor. But they didn't have any power over his decision.

However, for this woman, this slip of a woman in his arms, he wanted to please her or at least try to until he wouldn't be able to wait any more to enter her. Just the idea made him twitch with desire.

But, somewhere, besides the want to pleasure her, was the knowing feeling that if the pressure were to rise higher in her, the tigress that was sleeping inside her would come out to play with him. He already had seen some samples of the fire raging in his hellcat. Yes, his; for the time being anyway; until someone come to relieve them from their prison. She was all his and he really expected to profit from the opportunity.

The tip of his tongue moved in circles closer and closer from his goal. Kagome's breathing was more and more labored. She was biting her bottom lip to stop the cry that was trying to come out. But she couldn't prevent some mews from coming out from time to time. Her hands were locked on his head; her fingers intermingled in his silky silver mane, her blunt nails clawing, intermittently, into his skin.

His tongue lavished her breast again and again, more and more forcefully, and finally, his mouth closed around one of her nipples. Kagome moaned loudly. The tip of his appendage flicked one, two times on her hardening nipple and continued like that as his hand went pinching her other one. Her back arched in pleasure, her hands clenching on his head, making the Taiyoukai currently comfortably installed on her chest growl in approval. He then sucked hungrily on her nipple, nipping it from time to time with his fangs. Each time he was biting on her soft skin, she was arching her back, bringing her chest closer to his eager mouth, and causing her nether region to grind against his aching member.

Each time, Sesshoumaru went more and more forcefully. It was heaven. How could he have guessed that a human woman could be so delicious? So responsive? No, it was a trait of that little miko he was pinning against the wall. There was something different in her. He had seen it ever since the beginning, even if he had tried to deny it, his beast had persisted. He had been drawn to her, like a moth to flame. It was the innocence and purity in all of her body language that could draw in a dark beast like himself.

With eager movements, Kagome opened his shirt rapidly. Sesshoumaru released her chest to graciously assist her in removing it by shrugging his shoulders. Her fingers glided in feather light touches on his opalescent skin, following the lines of his muscles, hypnotized. She was in awe at the perfectness of his body. It was really unfair that someone could be so perfect, but she would not complain at the moment nor would she let the giggle that was trying to come out like a school girl, at the idea that at this point he was all hers. The Taiyoukai shivered at the sensation of her timid and innocent but very sensual and exciting touches. Sesshoumaru smirked at the cute face she was making right now as she was drank in the sight of him. He was more than pleased that she approved of his body.

Then, his mouth went back to its previous occupation. His mouth went to close tighter than before on her nipple, almost drawing blood, as his fangs were nipping and grazing her sensitive skin. She enjoyed the sensation a lot, her writhing body shuddered against his; a soft moan slipping pass her rosy lips. It was as if he could taste her purity, the purity of her aura on her very skin. Her purity was making the tip of his tongue twinge, though not an unpleasant feeling, more addictive than anything else. When he decided that that breast had had enough attention, he quickly switched to the other.

His now liberated hand trailed down her side and went to post itself under her butt with the other.

Slowly, his thumb made circular movements in tempo with his tongue on her nipple. Her arousal spiked again in response. Then, leaving her chest, his mouth moved higher, licking and nipping the side of her throat. At the same time, his hand went lower and passed underneath her panties, seeking her treasure. With all of the delicateness that he possessed, his deadly claws slid between her feminine folds. When she felt his fingers there, she gasped, eyes wide opened. She was dripping wet, he noted with satisfaction and pride, rippling with her want and need of him.

Sesshoumaru continued to lavish her neck, enjoying the sound of her softly crying out in shock as he stroked over her with the tip of his finger. He was playing with her clitoris making her groan and her causing her nails to claw into his back, almost drawing blood. It made the Taiyoukai hiss in pleasure. The spitfire was showing her claws, and the demon Lord was very pleased. His eyes became a darker and darker shade of amber, the red clearly visible now. He couldn't get enough of her. He continued, his mouth trailing on her jaw before crashing hungrily onto her own, ravishing her sweet cavern.

The excitation was building higher and higher, and Sesshoumaru was close to the limit of his patience. He withdrew his finger, making her whimper at the lost. He almost chuckled at her reaction. With a swift movement of his hands, her panties were no more, and he kissed her again. Just one more barrier of clothing and he would have his prize.

She felt him move, but didn't know what he was doing, though if he was continuing what he was doing to her body, she could not care less of the other things he could be damn well doing at the moment.

She opened her eyes. His amber pools glanced right up at her so intensely and so animalistic that she shuddered. By the color of his eyes at this moment, his beast was out too. Strangely, she was more aroused than alarmed.

His two hands gripped her hips, his claws pinching tight, drawing some drops of blood. Kagome whimpered slightly at the small pain, but her eyes revealed to him her appreciation.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself and quivered lightly as he pushed only the very tip of himself inside of her.

Kagome felt something rubbing the lips of her private place. Her sapphire eyes opened wide with fear when her mind recorded what he was about to do, but before she could utter a word, he slide in one rapid movement his full length into her, her body stretching painfully around him. Her head was thrown back, her scream of pain echoing in the entire elevator. The vigor of her scream made the walls of the box tremble. It felt like he was ripping her apart, a pain as she had never felt before. She almost choked with her own breath. To stop her cry, she bit hard her bottom lip. They said it hurt, but she had never thought it would be that painful.

What he had encountered there had shocked him so much that the red evaporated totally, leaving his vibrant golden eyes out again. He was beyond shocked. '_She was…she was…?'_ he thought, dumbfounded, not even able to formulate the word in the confine of his mind.

He tried to capture her gaze for an explanation but couldn't. After releasing her cry, her forehead fell on his shoulder, her hair falling like a curtain around her face, enough to hide her face from his questioning gaze. He could feel her tears running down her soft skin of her cheeks and running down along his neck and shoulder. His heart tightened at the realization that he was the only one to blame for her pain. His teeth ground on each other with the difficulties of staying still. She was so tight, not moving was painful, but he had to do that for her after the stupidity he had just committed. Why hadn't he realized that she was innocent as much in body as she was in mind?

He gently gathered her stiffened form closer in his arms, purring softly to try to reassure her, and with the most care to not move one muscle unnecessary, as if his precious package were made of crystal, he laid down, her beneath him. His inner beast was whimpering pitifully because of the pain he inflicted to her as he didn't know she was virgin. He looked down at her to see how much damage he had done by his inconsiderate foolish action. She was biting her lip so hard that she was almost drawing blood. Her breathing was erratic and her beautiful eyes were closed so very tight, tears streaming down her face.

Not able to find his word to express how much he was sorry, he nuzzled her cheek softy, silently praying for her to open her eyes for him once more.

He was ready to see anger shining in the depth of her sapphire pools, but when they flicked open, all he saw was understanding and trust. How could she look at him that way when he just ripped her virginity savagely away, with the eagerness of a pup, without a care for her?

She locked her gaze on his. She saw so much sorrow and distress in consequence of what he had done to her, she took pity on him. She tried to forget the tiring pain she was feeling in her nether region, and tried to smile reassuringly at him. It came out more like a grimace, but Sesshoumaru seemed to have understood.

"I'm…I'm fine," she said breathlessly in a whisper.

One of her trembling hands went to stroke his cheek to reassure him further that she was ok. He leaned his face against her warm palm, his eyes shutting, hiding his remorseful amber pools. For someone else, it would not have been important for him, but she was different. She tried to reassure him again that she was fine, but his beast continued to whine in distress because in addition to the pain he could fell he'd caused, he could smell the blood from his foolish actions.

Her fingers glided through his silky hair as a way to say his apology was accepted. Sesshoumaru let a growl of admiration pass his lips. Wanting to do something for her and unable to stop himself, he started to lick her tears. Usually, Sesshoumaru would have been horrified of what his Inu instincts were making him do, but no one was around and it was all he could do to express his apology and gratefulness of her reaction in their current situation. He would consider the implications later.

At first, Kagome was shocked, someone as stoic and emotionless as the demon Lord on the top of her, was acting so much like… an animal. It put even more in evidence that he was a Youkai and not a human.

Sesshoumaru continued to lick her, as he was fighting with himself to stay still as long as possible. But she was so tight and warm, oh so very warm, it was like a vice hold in an inferno, and it became more and more difficult to stay put. He had seen that she had tried to talk to him just before he entered her, but he was so afraid that she had changed her mind and was about to push him away, that he had acted without thinking. It was making his self reproach even worse.

When he was satisfied with her face, he ceased lavishing her cheeks and looked down at her. Her breathing had calmed down, and she was looking back up to him with a calmness that astonished him. Eyes locked, he drew himself out almost entirely and stopped. He almost winced as the smell of her blood reach him more forcefully. He nuzzled her cheek when she had closed her eyes at his movement.

Her sapphire pools slide back open and on fixed him a moment, then she nodded, encouraging him to continue. He couldn't wait for any longer, he thrust himself into her deep and fast. He halted then again, gritting his teeth at the painful vice like hold her channel was forming around him. He didn't want to stop, but he wouldn't be able to look at himself in a mirror again if he kept hurting her. He felt her moved a little beneath him, her arms circling his neck.

Slowly at first, he started to move in her, his gaze never departing from hers, to be sure that she was ok. Little by little, the tenseness of her body vanished. At a particular deep thrust, she cried out, as her body wrapped reflexively around him. She was clenching him, she was so hot, tight and moist around him…he couldn't control himself any longer. He began to push himself into her hard and fast, forgetting her lack of experiences at the moment.

Kagome gasped, moaning wordlessly as she tried to rock her hips against his thrust, lifting herself, so he could bury himself deeper. The pain was almost just a souvenir as intense pleasure coursed her body. To show his appreciation, Sesshoumaru started to lick her neck, a jarring contrast to his violent thrusting. Intensive pleasure was going through every inch of her body. The pressure in the pit of her stomach was growing greater and greater.

Sesshoumaru could feel that she was already close to her end; the sensation of her channel gripping his manhood was making it harder and harder for the demon lord to not release before her. She was squeezing him so very tight that it was bringing him towards his own orgasm faster than he had thought it was possible.

Kagome shook her head, her human nails lacerating his back, her slick heat clenching even more firmly around his thrusting length. She wanted to fight it so that it could last longer, but she simply couldn't anymore. Not when she could somehow feel that he was near too.

He snarled. His thrust became sharper and jerkier. He was so, so very close, and she could feel that he was doing his best possible to hold it back, waiting for her. The wait was coming to its end.

Sesshoumaru let a pained groan as he felt the orgasm tear through the woman beneath him. Her blunt nails clawed his back even harder, drawing blood and even more gratification for the Taiyoukai between her legs. She rolled her hips and finally, he snapped. Sesshoumaru growled loudly and released deep within her, coating her womb. She moaned, her nether muscles gripping tightly in ecstasy around him, the thrusting of his hips becoming even more violent. She moved and he slid himself into her one last time fast and hard and still.

To not fall on her, he withdrawn himself from her still quivering channel, and rolled onto his back beside her, highly satisfied and exhausted. All his muscles were trembling from the aftershock of his release. He looked at her and found her still breathing hard, smiling tirelessly at him.

"Wow," as all she said.

He chuckled. "Indeed." He slid an arm around her shoulders, guiding her unresisting form to lie against him. Immediately, she cuddled against him. He reached for his coat and put it on their two bodies. She nuzzled her head against his broad chest in appreciation and shut her eyes.

"G'night," she mumbled through a yawn.

"Hn," was his only answer.

This day had been very tiring for the demon lord mentally as well as physically. He smirked with pride. '_Today had started out really bad, but what an ending!_' he thought, amused, his amber eyes twinkling.

He could hear by Kagome's even breathing that she was already sleeping. It seemed like he had indeed tired her out. He grinned arrogantly at that thought. She was really incredible, this little human, looking down at her one more time. Slowly he allowed his eyes to slide close, planning on simply resting, but within two minutes he slept.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the part 6.

(author blush) (cough, cough) So, what do you think? Hope you liked it. You can't even guess how much time I used to be able to write that part. (sighs from exhaustion and falls back onto chair)

I was really anxious to know if I was able to write that kind of things at all. It was my first time so I hope it was okay. God, I was so stressed that I slept really little after sending the chapter for grammar correction to **Kiyota**.

But she reassured me and said that it was good, so that's why I had the courage to put it on almost as soon as she gave me her corrections.

One more time, my friend, you have been of great support when I needed it and your work on this story is still as much appreciated and remarkable. Girl you are the best of the best! Thank you so, so much for your help and beta-work on this story.

I wanted to also thank all of you guys that had taken the time to leave a review. I know I have already said it before but you can even decipher how much it warm my heart to have your support. I'm like a little girl drinking at all your words, almost jumping up and down each time I'm receiving a message warning me of a new review :D

(blush) Anyway, the story is almost finished. ONE MORE PART and the curtain will fall, and the end. (sigh). I'm almost sad, but from the start I knew it would end that way. All my other stories are in temporary hold so I could concentrate on this one and finish it.

In the next and last chapter, they will finally walk out of the damn elevator…or blessed elevator? (grin). One or the other they will be out, finally delivered!

Well, I'm off for now. I will try to post the last part as soon as possible.

Take care,

Sweetest angel


	7. Part 7, final

Hello dear readers!

Yes, this is it…it's the last part of 'In the Elevator' so I hope you will all like it…because it has driven me crazy for a moment! (if you admit that I wasn't before.) :)

Well, see you at the end of this final part for the author's note. Right, today I have a lot of things to say! :P

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own InuYasha and sadly will never own it. Oh what would I not give to own my own Sesshoumaru…(cough, cough) Off topic sorry. So, back to the story!! (grin)

88888888888888888888888888

In the elevator, FINAL

88888888888888888888888888

Everything was calm. The light was still soft; the emergency lights casting a light glow. The only sound heard was the light breathing of the two people still trapped within the elevator itself, neither having awaken yet. The first to return to the land of the living was the demon lord himself.

Sesshoumaru woke slowly. At first he refused categorically to open his golden eyes. He was a little surprised to have fallen asleep so easily. Then, on second thought, he wasn't really that surprised. He hadn't slept more than an hour per night in weeks. Taking the control of his father's company was more demanding and tiring than he imagined, not that he complained. It wasn't too much for him. He wasn't a simple weak human being. He could easily do it, even if his father was driving him insane. It seemed the old man wasn't ready to step down completely, not to mention the chronic problems that he'd had with his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru growled mentally. The Taiyoukai almost had the key to the company in his hand, but his damn father was still breathing down his neck, treating him like a mere pup. Until all the wishes of the Inu no Taisho were complete, Sesshoumaru's name would not be recognized as the owner of the company. He controlled it, made it develop more than his sire could ever have, yet he was not the majority shareholder, owner, until his father decided so. The troublesome thoughts were too much that early in the morning.

The demon lord still refused to open his eyes. He could feel the hard cold surface of the elevator's box freezing his back and was even more aware of the light warm weight on top of his body. His amber pools snapped open with a start. '_Where am I?'_ he thought distantly, while looking around his surroundings. '_I'm in an elevator?' _he wondered, his brain still fuzzy from his sleep. '_What is this Sesshoumaru doing sleeping on the ground?' _At that moment, images of what happened the previous night crossed his mind; beautiful and very vivid images. He could almost still see her, hear her and even taste her.

It had been beyond incredible, the most explosive release he had ever had in his life. That was why he was feeling a little stiff this morning. Usually, he never fell asleep so easily and rapidly after the act. He always sent the woman on her way or went to sleep in his own bed, given that he always used one of the other bedrooms of his house for his nightly activities. He flatly refused to have the stench with him all night long, permeating his personal space and bed for days.

Of course, in their current predicament, sending the woman on her way was out of the question, since they were trapped within the elevator. But somehow, he doubted that he would have sent her away right away anyway. Last night had been one of the best ruts of his life. That would easily explain his slight soreness now. He doubted that he would have cast her from his bed since, even now, the day after, he couldn't find the strength in him to jerk away from the woman who was peacefully sleeping on him. '_Since when did the fearsome Sesshoumaru Takahashi transform into this woman's pillow?'_ he pondered distastefully. He sighed. At least she still slept, leaving him time to think.

What had been different from the other times? Never had he felt before what he was currently feeling for this female, a human female to say the least! Sesshoumaru moved a little, taking care not to awaken the slumbering little miko, attempting to find a better position. Something was hitching on his back and he could smell that the woman hadn't been the only one to lose some drops of blood. The Taiyoukai thought back to the events of the previous night, a smirk growing on his face. He remembered now. He had won some marks on his back from his 'battle' the previous night, as if some beast had clawed his tender flesh.

He chuckled softly. Who would have thought human nails could be so dangerous? Not that he was complaining at all, it had been all the more arousing. He knew that if pushed slightly, the spitfire would come out to play. For a human, she was really surprising. '_A surprise in a beautiful package,' _he thought, licking his lips in memory.

But that wasn't enough to explain why it had been that intense. Was it because he, or at least his beast, had some emotional link to the woman? Even if it was just with himself, he had to be honest. Yes, it was the first time that his beast had shown interest for someone that he also had interest in too. It was the first time that he had wanted to bed a woman, not simply because of his need for release but because of the woman herself, even if she was human. He had to admit, he liked the fire in her. However, was that enough to explain the intensity of their intercourse? Then he remembered another thing, something that had shocked him to the core when he had discovered it; she had been a virgin. Now, that's been the shock of the day.

He couldn't believe that she had been a virgin and said nothing. She hadn't stopped him before it was too late, she let him do it. She had allowed him, an almost stranger, to rip her innocence from her. Worse, it had been in a place as impersonal as an elevator, a public place. Why hadn't she tried to stop him?

At that moment, an image of him pinning the woman against the wall, his hard manhood rubbing her entrance, she'd tried to speak then. Her eyes had popped open, her scent had been slightly tainted with fear, and she'd attempted to open that sweet little mouth to say something, but he hadn't let her. He couldn't. He realized after that she had tried to warn him, maybe ask him to go slow or to stop. He didn't know. He had been in such a desperate state, he hadn't wanted to stop, and he couldn't take the chance and let her ruin everything by permitting her to say no. And because of that he had hurt her.

He felt a little disgust with himself for his act of cowardice. At that point, he had been so terrified that she would tell him to stop; he'd known it, felt it. He wouldn't have been able to deny himself; he had been too far gone by then. Nevertheless, that didn't excuse the fact that he had hurt her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman who had invaded all of his thoughts from first glance the day before. She was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the raging doubts that coursed through her 'pillow.' He couldn't understand her reaction. He'd acted like a pup in heat with no care for her and yet, and yet she had smiled so beautifully for him just before falling sleep, cuddling on him. '_Very strange woman.'_

His clawed fingers went to intermingle in the dark, shiny hair, absently massaging her scalp gently before sliding through her hair. He stopped a moment to move the hair between his fingertips. They were so different from his own locks of hair. They weren't as silky as his. Well, it was human hair, after all. He was waiting for the feeling of disgust that always came with the mention of humanity, but it was evading him at the moment. However, he wasn't that shocked with this realization. After all, there was nothing at all in her that repelled him, quite the opposite really. His hand went back into the dense ebony hair, waiting. He looked at her beautiful serene face and froze. Her heart beat was accelerating, she was awaking.

……………………………………

Kagome woke to the unfamiliar feeling of being in a man's arms. She nuzzled her cheek against the wall of warmth below her. She smiled softly at the rumbling appreciative purring growl she received from his chest at her action.

Lazily, her sapphire pools slide open. Her mind was still in a haze from sleep, but in an instant, she couldn't care less. She was beyond comfortable where she was right then. After a minute, she tilted her head to look up at the owner of the warm, hard, but still comfortable chest. Instantly, as her eyes locked with the amber pools, images of the night before with that same amber gaze, darkened with lust, danced across her mind. A blush exploded across her cheekbones before spilling lower. She blushed furiously, but cocked her head to one side, curious at the seriousness of his traits.

"H-hi," she said shyly and tried to muster a small smile for the benefit of the action.

"Hn," was her only answer. She frowned at his pathetic excuse of a response. Her shyness about the souvenirs of the last night diminished with the anxiety rising within her.

Did she say something wrong? Did she do something wrong? Why was he cold towards her again? Was she...had she been that bad?

"Is there something wrong Sesshoumaru?" she asked from her position, still lain on top of him, her voice quavering. That didn't pass unnoticed by the Taiyoukai.

"Why?" he simply said with his deep velvet voice she had grown fond of.

"Why what?" she asked, confusion clearly written all over her doll face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he inquired.

Kagome rose a little higher on him, flushing when she finally realized that she was still very much naked. She took his coat tighter around herself, and then tilted her head to the side again, curious as to what he was talking about, her cheeks still red-tainted.

Sesshoumaru almost groaned out loud. Was she trying to torture him? Was she tempting him to ravish her again? Didn't she know what her mannerisms were doing to him? Then, he looked back at her: no, she had no idea.

Kagome was genuinely thinking hard even if her mind was still a little numb from her sleep. '_What is he talking about?'_ She looked at him for a moment, a look of confusion clear on her face. Then it clicked in her mind. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she finally understood his question.

"Is it… is it really important?" she asked, unsure of herself.

Silence.

She sighed at his lack of response. She sat up, taking his coat with her in the process. She turned her head slightly from his piercing golden eyes, looking down at her lap.

"I… I didn't want you to stop," she admitted in a whisper. She, then, looked him in the eyes again as he raised on his elbows to look easily at her, the pink taint still adorning her lovely face. For Sesshoumaru, she couldn't have been more breath taking; the blush, her hair in a mess from their previous activities and sleep ridden, wearing nothing but a piece of his clothes. He studied her a moment and finally said something.

"Hn."

Her head cocked to one side, unconsciously making the picture even lovelier for the demon lord who tried to fight the blood that was rushing rapidly towards his nether region. The object of his attentions was totally oblivious as to what was happening and continue to speak softly.

"I…I mean, does that change anything? I-I was afraid that you would stop if you knew that I…" her voice trailed off as she saw for the first time that when she had taken his coat he was there, nude as the day he was born, exposed to her appreciative eyes. Her gaze glide on his form and fixed on one precise part of his anatomy, unable to tire her eyes away. '_Oh God, he is huge! No wonder it was painful. How could THAT had ever fitted in?!'_ Her regard went higher. '_God, he is beautiful, absolutely perfect_.' Her eyes finally reached his and found him smirking down at her. She 'eep'ed and turned around, mortified by her actions. She was literally checking him out, eyes locked on his manhood like a moron. She closed her eyes in a groan, wishing that the ground could swallow her up.

Sesshoumaru could smell the embarrassment ooze off of her little form. He couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips, his smirk still in place. "There is nothing that you hadn't already seen," he told her smoothly, almost purring, his voice showing close to nothing of the amusement that was dancing in his amber depths. She was making his most playful part come out, something that hadn't happened since he was really young. She was so damn cute and after what they had done the night before, to be still shy, it was amusing. The wildcat had left the forefront, returning back to the shy and innocent woman.

He was slightly disturbed to have to face her back so he put on his boxer to ease her mind. He moved closer to her still turned form and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turned around to face him. However, she was still refusing to look back at him in the eyes, and he didn't like it at all.

He hooked a clawed finger under her chin and forced her gently to look up. His amber pools were twinkling. "There is nothing to be ashamed off. Personally, I have nothing that I'm ashamed about. You can look all you want," he said with his still so velvet voice making the woman shiver involuntarily.

Then, he added, "You have nothing either," he ran his finger down from her chin towards her collarbone, "that you should be ashamed of."

Her mouth fell opened wide in shock. Then shock transformed in anger. '_The nerve of this… this arrogant dog!'_ she thought, fuming; her anger clearly dancing in her sapphire pools. It was at that moment that she saw his smirk. He was laughing at her!!

Amusement was spinning in his amber eyes. She was so fun to play with and as were her rapidly changing feelings. He sobered, thinking back at what he was considering just before she awoke. He then did something he had never done to anyone. "I apologize for my foolish action from last night. Because of me, you were hurt and I…"

A finger fell on his lips silencing him. All anger had evaporated from her scent and body. "There is nothing for you to apologize about," she said gently. He was about to say something back, but she smiled softly, understanding shinning in her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. A twinkle appeared back in his amber pools. He, then, opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue come out to lick her finger. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sensation and gathered her finger close to her chest, glaring at its offender. He chuckled softly at her reaction and opened his mouth, that time to speak.

"Never the less, I shouldn't have acted so foolishly. My lack of control had lead to your pain and for that I apologize."

"O-Okay."

His ears shivered slightly as he turned his head towards the door. Immediately, all amusement and playfulness drained from his body as he tensed.

"Get up and get dress now."

Kagome was shocked at the change in his comportment. "W-what? What's wrong?" She said in a confused voice.

He turned to look down at her again, his eyes softening slightly when they fell on her. He then spoke with a gentler voice. "If you don't want for them to see you in your birthday suit, then I strongly suggest you to get dress now, Kagome."

"They are coming to save us? Eep! They are coming!!" she said with a squeal, trying to find her underwear. When she succeeded to finally find them and put them on, or at least her bra since her panties were ruined, she noted blushing. She saw then that Sesshoumaru was already standing, fully clothed.

She damned him and his youkai speed and stuck out her tongue at him. He only smirked down at her, an eyebrow rising in question, at which she scoffed. She put her skirt on and sought out her last articles of clothes. That's when she discovered her ruined blouse, her favorite too. Not one button had survived Sesshoumaru's claws.

"You couldn't have just opened it as everybody does?!" she scolded him, outraged.

Sesshoumaru turned again to look at what she was talking about and saw that her blouse was button 'free.'

He smirked. "No."

"Arg!" she screamed. "You will pay for this. The panties were one thing, but not my favorite blouse!" she fumed angrily. She put it on and tied a knot to close it. She put her coat on and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?! You ruined it! What did you expect? I will not stay top-less just because you radically cut off all of my damn buttons!!"

"I don't remember you complaining when I was doing it."

She blushed. "I…I was distracted."

He smirked again, extremely proud of himself. "Indeed."

"Arg! You are so infuriating." She threw her arms up in defeat.

'_She is so easy to rile up_,' thought Sesshoumaru, highly amused. He admired the view appreciatively when she was bent down to put her shoes back on. A certain part of his anatomy twitched in interest at the beautiful view, but he refrained from reaching for her. Now wasn't the time, they would have company soon.

Then, he heard a sound and the elevator finally moved. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru straighten his back and school his features, his emotions as subtle as they had been, hidden again behind his mask of indifference. He was now as he was when she had entered the elevator. She felt like she was very privileged to have witnessed his playful and more carefree side, even if he drove her crazy. Something was telling her that he was rarely like that around people, as carefree as he had been with her.

The doors finally opened and he stepped out first. Then, he turned around and looked at her directly in the eyes. "By the way, Miss Higurashi, the job is yours."

With that said, he resumed his walk.

"Wh-what ?" Kagome asked in a shriek, absolutely confused about what was happening. Her mind went blank, just one sentence which was playing over and over again. '_What is he talking about?' _She was thinking frantically. Then she heard some people yelling.

"Takahashi-sama!"

"Takahashi-sama! Are you alright? "

"We are so sorry to not have been able to find you sooner, Mr. Takahashi!"

"We are sorry, Takahashi-sama!"

"W-what?" she asked again urgently in a whisper as she too walked out of the elevator. She saw a group of people fussing around Sesshoumaru asking again and again if he was alright and to excuse them for their delay.

She felt someone coming at her side and asked her something, but she didn't hear, couldn't hear as she was only focused on the demon Lord that had shared the restrictive box of the elevator with her. "Are you alright, Miss?"

'_Are they… are they calling him Takahashi? Are they calling Sesshoumaru, Mister Takahashi as in Takahashi the owner??'_ she though numbly, as another person went to her side and shook her shoulder, trying to make her snap back in the reality. She took two steps, brushing them off, and said louder that time. "What?!"

At that moment, he stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. At her pale face and wide opened eyes, her sweet little mouth opening and closing repetitively, she was surprised and now the truth was out of the forest, so to speak. He couldn't stop a smirk from growing on his lips at her shocked face.

"You heard me perfectly well, Miss Higurashi. You will be here at 8 o'clock sharp Monday morning. Don't be late, I don't care for tardiness." His smirk transformed in a little smile, shocking those who saw, causing a few to almost pass out from seeing it. "Have a nice week-end, Miss Higurashi, and congratulations." With that, he walked out of the building, people trailing and fussing around him, but he was ignoring them and all their inquiries altogether, as he climbed in his limousine.

The only thing that was in his mind was that he was sure coming to work wouldn't be so boring with her fresh innocence around and he was sure that she would do well in the post, contrary to all the ones from before.

It was something he had sworn to not do because of his problems with two of his previous conquests; mixing personal things and work. But he would make an exception for her. '_A tasteful exception,'_ he thought, licking his lips. Besides, she was so more qualified than any other he would have found, plus he wouldn't have to continue with the others' interviews, which was fine with him. In addition, he knew that she was not a gold digger who would follow him around like a lost puppy to try to win back his favor…

And maybe, he would go against another of his 'gold rules' one of these days with her: go for more than a one-night stand…

………………………………

Kagome stayed rooted to the spot where she was left. It was confirmed, he really was a Takahashi, a member of the family owning the same company she was standing in. The very same she had always dreamt to work for.

She suddenly felt self-conscious, feeling numerous pairs of eyes on her. Most of the people around were humans and were looking at her as if she had two heads or something, mostly because they had never seen the Taiyoukai act that way around anyone.

But what was shocking her most was the death glare a demoness was sending her way. Kagome looked confused as the woman smelled the air around her and then glared at her even more forcefully and hatefully. '_What did she smell that made her so angry at me?'_ Kagome thought, confused, bending her head to one side like a confused puppy, thinking hard to find a reason. '_It can't be my perfume, since I don't wear any…' _She then saw one of the security guards, a youkai, doing the same but having a totally different reaction. After smelling the air towards her, he looked at her, smirking and licking his lips like a shameless whore in heat.

It was at that moment that it clicked. '_Can they…can they smell what we did in the elevator last night?' _she thought, blushing furiously, mortified. She glared at them and started to walk away, ignoring the intense gaze that was watching her every move, with as much dignity she could.

But at this moment, another thought came in her mind, making her face fading in a paler color as sheets. She froze, her breath hitching in her throat. She tried to find her breath as she'd just finally realized something.

One last thought passed her mind just before she fell on the ground, unconscious, '_Oh…my… God… I-I just slept with my new boss!!'_

FIN

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There, here you are, the end of the story 'In the Elevator' has been revealed to your amazed eyes. LOL

I sincerely hope that you had liked this little story.

First thing first, I want to thank _**'Kiyota'**_ for all her support and help by being my beta during this little adventure that was 'In the Elevator'. Thank you so much girl, you truly are the best of the best! I can't even put in words how much I'm grateful.

Second, I wish to thank too all the people that had taken the time to let a message to me and their support. Thank you so, so much. You can't imagine how much it has warmed my heart to know that you guys were with me. :)

To finish, I will answer right now a question that Kiyota and a couple of people too had asked to me: I still don't know if there will really be, or not, a sequel for this story. To be honest, I already have some possible ideas but still not enough for a complete story. If I have the motivation and sudden ideas popping in my mind, it is possible that this sequel may exist…

Well, I'm off. Thanks again to you all for everything.

Take care,

Sweetest Angel

PS: even if the story is finished, nothing is stopping you from still leaving a review! :P


	8. author's note

**A/N: **

Hello dear readers!

First thing first, I wanted to thank all of you guys for your support and messages I received. It'd really warmed my heart so thank you sooooo much.

I have a great news : I confirm, there will be a sequel of "in the elevator" !! :D

I still hadn't finish it though and there is still blanks in it so if some of you guys have ideas, feel free to tell me! I can't promise that I will use all your ideas (it's my story after all ;P ) but I will really read them and take them in count to help me.

I hope that you aren't angry because it will take me some times still to write the sequel but I really wish to satisfy you all and that kind of things take time.

I will wait your propositions for the new story.

Take care,

Sweetest Angel

**A/N (17th april 2009)**

Hi!

for those who will read this author's note, well I just wanted to say...the sequel of "In the elevator" is on!!!! It's called "In the office". The chapter 1 is already online. I hope to hear your opinion and ideas for this new story!

much love,

sweetest angel


End file.
